Los malos siempre ganan
by nadaoriginal
Summary: La gran banda criminal de Jail Scaglietti tiene a toda la ciudad bajo su yugo, y Nanoha, Fate y Hayate nada pueden hacer contra ellos. La esperanza reposa entonces en una novata llamada Einhart Stratos, la cual se termina enamorando de Vivio, quien resulta ser parte de la banda criminal.
1. La mafia Scaglietti

Siendo este el fanfic elegido en la encuesta, que sea de este modo el comienzo de los fanfics propuestos. Un saludo para quienes han votado por esta opción, y enhorabuena por esta victoria.

 **La mafia Scaglietti**

En el banco central de Midchilda se estaba llevando una jornada como cualquier otra. Gente entraba y salía para depositar o retirar dinero, según fuera la necesidad o el impulso del momento, y cerca de allí se encontraba el concejal de la ciudad, Yuuno Scrya. Era un día completamente normal, quizá hasta más bonito que de costumbre, y el concejal Scrya estaba escuchando la programación de su agenda mientras se dirigía lentamente al banco.

─ ...y no debe olvidar que a las ocho tiene la cena con el arquitecto Zest.

─ Estaré allí sin ninguna duda. Gracias por recordármelo, Schach.

Estaban a muy pocos metros de llegar a las puertas, pero el concejal tropieza sin querer, y a su lado queda tendida una niña pequeña que empieza a llorar en el acto. Tanto Schach como Yuuno estaban sorprendidos por la presencia de esa niña, si ni siquiera la habían visto apenas un segundo atrás.

─ Mis rodillas... ¡Me duelen las rodillas! ─ empieza a llorar la niña.

─ T-tranquila, pequeña ─ Yuuno rápidamente se asusta y trata de acercarse a la niña ─. No llores, voy a buscar ayuda...

─ ¡ME DUELE MUCHOOOO! ─ la niña se pone a llorar a todo pulmón, haciendo que los dos adultos estuvieran al borde del pánico, especialmente por todas las miradas que eran dirigidas desde los transeúntes cercanos.

─ Vamos, deja de llorar. Vamos a llevarte a un hospital que te ayudará a que te deje de doler ─ dice Schach casi con desesperación.

─ Tranquilízate, te ayudaremos. Haremos lo que sea para ayudarte ─ dice Yuuno.

─ ¿Dijeron... lo que sea? ─ la niña deja de llorar casi por arte de magia.

─ Sí, eso fue lo que dije.

La niña esboza una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa, pero la misma no es notada por Yuuno y Schach, los cuales todavía intentaban averiguar qué necesitaba la pequeña. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que justo a unos metros de ellos, en la misma entrada del banco, estaban ingresando unas personas encapuchadas y armadas hasta los dientes

* * *

 **Banco Central**

─ ¡TODO EL MUNDO CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA! ¡ESTO ES UNA COLECTA BENÉFICA! ─ grita una de las personas encapuchadas, cuya voz le delataba como una mujer.

─ ¿Una colecta? ¿No era esto un atraco? ─ dice otra persona encapuchada, también una fémina.

─ Pero así suena menos agresivo y más bonito... ¡TODO EL MUNDO DEJE SU DINERO AQUÍ! ─ los asaltantes sacan varias bolsas y las dejan en el centro del recinto, y todos los que estaban allí ponen su dinero y pertenencias.

─ Eso, sigan haciendo sus donaciones, que es por una buena causa... Nosotras ─ dice la tercera persona encapuchada, otra mujer.

─ Vamos, vayan dejando todo en calma. De uno en uno, por favor ─ la segunda chica se acerca a uno de los ahorristas que ya había dejado todas sus pertenencias en la bolsa ─. Una pregunta, señor ¿Cómo terminó el juego entre Midchilda y Uminari?

─ P-pues... ─ el hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza, y daba la impresión de que se iba a orinar encima en cualquier momento ─ G-g-g-ganó el equipo de Uminari, con resultado de dos a uno...

─ ¡Mierda! ¡O sea que perdí la apuesta! ─ la criminal pisa un par de veces con rabia, y el hombre se encoge todavía más por el miedo ─ Deje de ponerse así, señor, que no le voy a disparar porque yo haya perdido una apuesta. Solamente le dispararía si llamara a la policía...

En cuanto ya habían asegurado todas las pertenencias de los ahorristas, el trío criminal se acerca a los cajeros y les acercan las bolsas, obviamente apuntándoles en todo momento.

─ Ahora metan aquí todo el dinero que haya guardado en este banco. No debe quedar un solo centavo fuera de estas bolsas ─ dice la segunda criminal.

Temiendo por sus vidas, los cajeros hacen lo que se les ordena y ponen todo el dinero del banco, hasta que las bolsas quedan tan llenas que se veía dudoso que se pudieran cerrar. Haciendo caso omiso a ello, las criminales tomaron las bolsas, y sus risas las hacía ver bastante contentas.

─ Agradecemos su caritativa colaboración con nuestra ONG "Ladrones sin Fronteras". Nuestra banda criminal esta noche tendrá bastante comida y fiesta gracias a ustedes. Nos volveremos a ver ─ la primera criminal lanza besos en todas direcciones a modo de despedida.

* * *

 **En la calle**

─ Mi mami... Quiero ver a mi mami...

─ ¿Y dónde está ella? ─ dice Yuuno.

─ Ella vive al otro lado de la ciudad, así que tengo que tomar varios transportes para volver a casa, y encima con este dolor que tengo, necesito dinero para poder regresar...

─ Pero podemos llevarte sin ningún costo a casa, y así estarás muy pronto con tu mamá ─ anima Schach.

─ Pero no me sé la dirección, solamente me guío por los autobuses que debo tomar ─ la niña otra vez empieza a llorar ─. Y ahora no tengo dinero para pagar todos esos viajes, pues mi bolsita de dinero se me cayó cuando tropecé, y no pude ni ver dónde...

Yuuno y Schach sentían que el corazón se les retorcía. Era bastante doloroso ver a una niña así, así que Yuuno revisa en sus bolsillos para darle algo de dinero a la pequeña.

─ Siento que no sea mucho, pero supongo que esto servirá para que puedas volver a tu casa y comprarte algo para el dolor ─ Yuuno le da a la pequeña un fajo medianamente grueso de dinero.

─ ¿Tan poquito? ─ Yuuno y Schach ponen cara de WTF ante la reacción de la niña ─ Esto es apenas la mitad de lo que tengo que pagar para los viajes en autobús.

─ ¿En serio? ¿En qué parte del mundo vives? ─ suelta Yuuno bastante sorprendido ─ Bueno, entonces ten un poquito más... Es todo lo que tengo.

─ Yo también quisiera aportar algo... ─ Schach también saca algo de dinero de su bolsillo y se lo da a la niña.

─ Gracias... De verdad muchas gracias ─ dice la niña llorando otra vez.

De pronto suenan unas alarmas, y Yuuno y Schach ven a las tres ladronas huyendo con varias bolsas a reventar de dinero y joyas entrando en una furgoneta que arranca apenas las tres se montan. El concejal y su asistente no se podían creer que se había llevado a cabo un robo a pocos metros de ellos.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ dice Yuuno.

─ Un atraco, y justo a un lado de nosotros... ─ responde Schach con la mirada en dirección a donde desapareció la furgoneta ─ Hemos tenido mucha suerte de que no estuviéramos ahí en ese momento, nos hubieran robado también a nosotros.

─ Así es. Y todo se lo debemos a la peque... ─ Yuuno voltea a ver a la niña, pero ésta no estaba en ninguna parte ─ ¿Y la niña? ¿Y qué pasó con mi reloj?

─ Scrya-san, creo que nosotros no nos salvamos tanto como pensamos ─ dice Schach decepcionada de sí misma.

* * *

 **Guarida**

Las tres ladronas, en cuanto estuvieron completamente seguras de que nadie les perseguía, habían puesto rumbo en su base secreta, donde aprovecharon que el garaje se encontraba abierto para ellas para así introducir el furgón, y de inmediato cerraron la puerta del garaje para desaparecer completamente de la vista. La zona no contaba casi con gente, y los pocos que podrían haberlas visto no tenían ni idea de sus actividades, por lo que nadie las denunciaría. Una vez que ya todo estaba asegurado, las tres chicas se quitan las capuchas y una de ellas enciende la luz.

─ ¡Otro robo perfecto! El toque no lo perdemos por nada del mundo.

─ Ya tú lo has dicho, Sein ─ la segunda en hablar llevaba lentes y el cabello lo tenía atado con dos trenzas ─. La gran mafia Scaglietti ataca de nuevo, y no hay autoridad alguna que sea capaz de ponernos un dedo encima.

─ Tú lo has dicho, Quattro ─ la tercera chica tenía el cabello de color rojo y una vivaz mirada dorada ─. El jefe estará muy contento en cuanto le demos la noticia...

─ ¿De qué noticias están hablando, Quattro, Sein, Nove?

Las tres chicas se sobresaltan y miran que había llegado la persona de la que estaban hablando. El líder de la banda, Jail Scaglietti, lucía toda una serie de ostentosas prendas y ropa a la moda, todo ello con un aspecto claramente de ser muy costoso, y su retorcida sonrisa denotaba diversión y malicia. Tras él se encontraba el resto de la banda, que con excepción de un chico de aspecto sereno, todas eran chicas.

─ Jail-sama... Le venimos a decir que el robo ha sido un rotundo éxito ─ dice Quattro con una gran sonrisa ─. Ni siquiera le dimos tiempo a la policía para presentarse y seguirnos.

─ Han sido rápidas. Muy bien hecho. Nuevamente esta banda le ha dado una muy buena lección a las autoridades de esta ciudad sobre quién manda aquí ─ dice Jail bastante complacido.

El resto de la banda manifiesta toda clase de mensajes de felicitación a Quattro, Sein y Nove por su éxito en el robo. Ya cuando Jail Scaglietti estaba por empezar a contar la cantidad de dinero que sus secuaces habían robado, alguien abre la puerta, llamando la atención de todos.

─ Veo que no me esperaron para celebrar. Ustedes sí que son malos conmigo ─ aparece la niña pequeña que había tropezado con el concejal Scrya.

─ Por el contrario, todavía estábamos preparando todo mientras te esperábamos ─ dice el único varón del grupo al mando de Scaglietti.

─ ¿Y qué tal te fue con tu "dolor de rodillas", Vivio? ¿El concejal fue considerado contigo? ─ dice Nove.

─ Sí lo fue. Bastaron un par de lagrimitas para que el pobre hombre soltara todo para mí ─ Vivio saca de sus bolsillos el dinero y el reloj de Yuuno ─. Por pura casualidad terminé acordándome de la dirección en la que vivo, así que no necesité pagar ningún autobús, pero supongo que podría utilizar una parte de esto para comprar algo lindo.

─ Algo no, lo que tú quieras, Vivio. Te puedes quedar con toda esa parte como recompensa ─ dice Jail con una enorme sonrisa ─. Sin ti no habría sido posible lograr el atraco. Ha sido un riesgo tremendo el haber decidido robar el banco en el momento en que Yuuno Scrya tenía pensado pasar por ahí a depositar sus ahorros. Ese sujeto está muy bien contactado gracias a que es amigo de una oficial de alto rango en el cuerpo de policía. Fue una gran labor la que hiciste al distraerlo.

─ El placer es enteramente mío, jefecito ─ Vivio descubre una especie de reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda, presiona unos cuantos botones, y enseguida pasa de ser una niña a una joven con un físico bastante bien desarrollado, y sus ropas se convirtieron en un conjunto casual un tanto provocativo, puesto que se ceñía bastante bien a sus atributos ─. En vista que esto es completamente mío, supongo que me podré comprar ese conjunto de ropa interior tan caro que a mí me gusta.

─ ¡Por supuesto que puedes! ¡Eso y todo lo que quieras! ─ dice Jail casi riendo, y luego se acerca a Vivio ─ Y como seguramente todos recordarán, la semana que viene nuestra princesa cumple los dieciocho. Ya va a ser una adulta hecha y derecha, así que deberíamos pensar todos en algún regalo para darle, ¿no les parece?

Todos asienten y vitorean a Vivio, la cual alza las manos en señal de victoria. Acto seguido, todas las chicas de la banda se forman en fila india para felicitar a Vivio con un choque de palmas con ella en seguidilla, aunque hay algunas que complementan su felicitación con un "saludo de beisbolista" (una nalgada luego del choque). Vivio se sentía bastante contenta por el gesto de parte de la banda, hasta que al final toma el dinero que le había sustraído a Yuuno y Schach (el reloj de Yuuno sí lo dejó, en caso de la fuesen a identificar si lo llevase), y se despidió de todos para irse de compras.

─ Cuídate mucho, y procura volver antes de las once y con una fechoría para contarnos, o te quedarás una semana sin ver televisión ─ despide una de las secuaces.

─ De acuerdo, Une.

─ Muy bien, en vista que tenemos que celebrarle el cumpleaños a Vivio, pues vamos a tener que robar un poco más para así comprar todas las cosas para hacer una gran fiesta, ¿no creen? ─ opina Quattro, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de toda la banda.

─ Ne, Sein.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Cinque? ¿Necesitas algo? ─ responde Sein.

─ Yo ya supe lo que pasó con el juego de anoche entre Uminari y Midchilda, y yo gané la apuesta, así que págame.

Sein se da un facepalm con frustración. No esperaba que Cinque se fuera a acordar de aquel detalle en ese preciso momento.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo. Para el siguiente entra en escena los enemigos de nuestros ilegales protagonistas: ¡La policía! Nanoha, Fate, Hayate y compañía serán parte del mismo, por si acaso queda alguna duda ¿Qué tal ha quedado el primer capítulo de esta historia? Muy pronto vendrá más. Solo espérenlo.

Hasta otra


	2. El cuerpo de policía

Segundo capítulo de esta historia bizarra (sin ninguna duda), y espero que les encante el resultado. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, y tampoco pretendo ganar dinero por subir este fanfic aquí (y aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo).

 **El cuerpo de policía**

─ ¿Aló? Sí, está hablando con el cuerpo policial... Sí, en un momento le hago el contacto...

Shario Finieno teclea rápidamente en el teléfono que tenía a su lado para dirigir la llamada ingresante a la persona a la que era realmente dirigida. A lo largo del día no dejaban de llegar llamadas que eran dirigidas a los miembros del cuerpo policial. Shario usalmente era la recepcionista de la sede, pero ese día su trabajo parecía más de una operadora de llamadas que de una recepcionista. Y las llamadas eran graves, muy graves, y la línea estaba bastante saturada. Shario no sabía ya qué hacer, y para su suerte, llega una de las oficiales de más alto rango del cuerpo.

─ ¡Fate-san, necesito que me ayude con este caso...!

─ ¿Con uno? Perfectamente te lo cambio por cualquiera de los que tengo ahora ─ responde Fate, y eso le baja el ánimo a Shario.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué hago con todas estas llamadas que todavía tengo en cola?

─ Tenemos que resistir, Shari ─ responde Fate con resignación ─. Puedes descansar y tomarte un café o algo. Tomaré tu puesto y atenderé las llamadas.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ─ Fate asiente, y Shario se le queda mirando, boquiabierta ─ N-no... Usted no debería...

─ Vamos, Shari, creo que te mereces un descanso. Llevas casi seis horas seguidas atendiendo llamadas y aguantando insultos por teléfono, además que se te nota que necesitas tomarte algo. Tu voz está ya muy gastada.

Shario casi se pone a llorar por el detalle que estaba teniendo Fate con ella. Pese a que Fate era una oficial de alto rango, era también bastante compasiva y comunicativa, razón por la que Shario sintiera una gran admiración por ella. No viendo futuro en protestar o en poner excusas, Shario se levanta de su puesto para que Fate lo ocupase y atendiese personalmente las llamadas. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y que iba a estar expuesta a las peores palabras existentes en el léxico de la gente, pero Fate era una persona bastante curtida en paciencia y con una fortaleza psicológica envidiable. La verdad es que Shario ya estaba cerca de colapsar ante tantos gritos e insultos, algunos dirigidos específicamente a ella ¿Es que esas personas la veían de verdad como responsable directa del robo acontecido en el banco central de Midchilda? Era demasiado tirado de los pelos para ser verdad, pero no faltaba quien le echara en cara esa retorcida idea.

* * *

 **Cafetería**

Shario siente un dolor de cabeza tremendo al momento de poner el primer pie en el lugar. Justo en ese momento es que empezaba a resentirse por todas esas horas aguantando gritos e insultos. Desgraciadamente la fila para comprar café era demasiado larga, o así lo veía Shario. No quería que Fate estuviera demasiado tiempo ocupando su puesto, le parecía un abuso hacerla atender las llamadas mientras ella descansaba, así que quería que aquello fuera lo más breve posible, pero ya empezaba a marearse y a perder la coordinación de su propio cuerpo, cuando siente que alguien le pone una lata helada en su frente, llamándole la atención.

─ Te noto algo cansada, Shari ─ era Nanoha Takamachi, la segunda al mando del cuerpo policial de Midchilda ─. Es bueno que finalmente descanses. El día de hoy ha sido muy duro, especialmente por el robo al banco.

─ He escuchado que al concejal Scrya también fue víctima de ese robo ¿Eso es verdad, Nanoha-san?

─ No lo sé. Yuuno-kun no me ha dicho nada todavía, aunque Schach-san me confirmó que estuvieron cerca cuando pasó. Me imagino que confirmará eso en la rueda de prensa que dará en unos minutos ─ responde Nanoha antes de tomarse su té helado ─. Pero supongo que no ha faltado quienes hayan llamado para reseñar que Yuuno-kun estuviera cerca.

─ Es verdad ─ confirma Shario ─. Hace como diez minutos llamaron como dos personas para burlarse de nosotros y decir que la policía era tan débil e ineficiente que no somos capaces ni siquiera de evitar que roben a un funcionario de la importancia de Yuuno Scrya.

─ Lo que pasa es que a Yuuno-kun jamás le ha agradado tener escoltas consigo. Dice que es asfixiante andar así en todas partes ─ Nanoha y Shario se dirigen juntas a una mesa para así descansar y charlar más cómodamente ─. Recuerdo cuando me dijo eso cuando fue nombrado como jefe de la concejalía de Midchilda, y él me contó esas cosas cuando pudo culminar la rueda de prensa.

─ Es sorprendente que el concejal Scrya tenga esa confianza con usted.

─ Fuimos vecinos cuando niños, y además estudiamos juntos. Es normal que nos conozcamos y nos tengamos confianza, además que resulté ser yo quien le dio la idea de estudiar ciencias políticas ─ Nanoha ríe al recordar a Yuuno antes de que ambos iniciaran la universidad ─. He de decirte que nuestros padres estaban convencidos que terminaríamos juntos. No los culpo, Yuuno-kun y yo éramos inseparables en aquel entonces, y todavía ahora Yuuno-kun sigue visitando la casa de mis padres a cenar una vez al mes mientras nos cuenta lo que ocurre en la concejalía antes de que se entere cualquier otra persona en Midchilda. Pero ahora estoy prometida con Fate-chan, y resulta que Yuuno-kun ya se ha casado con la prima de Fate-chan.

─ ¿Te refieres a Arf-san, la que es maestra de preescolar? ─ ese detalle Shario no lo sabía, por lo que su sorpresa era verdaderamente genuina.

─ ¡Esa misma!

Si una cosa tenía que admitir Shario, era que sus encuentros con la sub-capitana Nanoha jamás eran aburridos; ella siempre tenía algo que decir, sus anécdotas y curiosidades eran interminables, tenía una capacidad de oratoria envidiable y, para rematar, acostumbraba adornar sus memorias con una sonrisa. Shario envidiaba esa capacidad y la naturalidad que desbordaba en todo momento, y por la forma en que era capaz de acercarse a la oficial Fate. Sí, estaba celosa, pero era algo que sencillamente no se atrevía a decir. No le agradaba mostrarse como una chiquilla caprichosa ante Nanoha y Fate.

─ Muy pronto tendremos que reunirnos con Hayate-chan.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Shario se sorprende.

─ Supongo que tienes suerte, Shari. Por ahora cortarán la línea telefónica y argumentarán problemas de cobertura, y es que todos los miembros del cuerpo tenermos que ir a la sala de reuniones para que Hayate-chan nos hable sobre lo que ahora mismo está hablando con el alcalde Nakajima.

Shario estaba muda, mirando fijamente a Nanoha por unos instantes antes de acordarse de su bebida, así que se la termina rápidamente para así ir a dar el aviso a Fate. Le entusiasmaba la idea de avisarle para que no tuviese que pasar por ese suplicio, aunque el hecho de que ella misma deje de lado esas llamadas también era genial.

* * *

 **Sala de reuniones**

Todo el cuerpo de policía ya se había reunido. La sala no daba abasto para todos los efectivos policiales, así que habían algunos que veían todo desde afuera, y otros tenían que improvisar un espacio en la sala para así ver a la capitana Hayate de cerca. Era de destacar que la capitana no se veía nada contenta, si hasta parecía bastante preocupada. A ambos lados de la castaña se encontraban Nanoha y Fate, como bien cabía esperar, y en la primera fila de asientos se encontraban algunos de los más célebres policías del cuerpo: Ginga, Verossa, Vice, Griffith, Signum y Zafira. Eran respetados y famosos, sí, pero los acontecimientos los últimos días, protagonizados por el grupo criminal de Jail Scaglietti hacían que incluso ellos fueran constantemente apuntados y acribillados por una prensa inmisericorde y creativa a la hora en que se acaban las historias reales y tocaba inventar calumnias y rumores.

─ ¿Están todos presentes? ─ Hayate mira a su alrededor, viendo el rostro de cada uno de sus agentes para cerciorarse que podía empezar ─. Muy bien, mucho me temo que esta situación está ya tocando fondo con el robo al banco central y con la cercanía del concejal Scrya. Ahora mismo el concejal y el alcalde están sorteando como pueden a la prensa. Los periodistas están llevando a cabo esta guerra de flashes y columnas impresas con mayor crudeza que nunca, y con toda seguridad los periódicos y los noticieros harán fiesta con nuestras cabezas. Ya he tenido que lidiar toda la semana con la televisión, aguantando una presión que sinceramente no sé ni cómo lo he logrado.

─ ¿Qué fue de los agentes policiales que debieron patrullar las cercanías del banco? ¿Por qué ni siquieran dieron señales de vida cuando eso pasó? ─ dice Ginga mientras trataba de ver a los referidos agentes.

─ Fueron expulsados del cuerpo ─ responde Fate con cierta congoja ─. Cuando me tocó ir hasta allí, resulta que ellos estaban entretenidos con un local ilegal de venta de repuestos de autos. Resulta que se habían ofrecido a patrullar porque se dedicaban a defender a esos ilegales.

─ Eso lo explica todo ─ murmura Signum con molestia y decepción.

Los policías presentes empiezan a hablar entre ellos. La verdad era que casi ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que había pasado, por lo que la noticia dada por Fate los escandalizó bastante. Era demasiado indignante, y ahora todo el cuerpo de policía tenía que pagar el precio por ello.

─ Eso era lo único que faltaba ─ opina Verossa ─. Pensé que no podíamos caer más bajo cuando llegamos a tener cinco policías muertos en lo que va de año, y todos a manos de la banda de Scaglietti, pero esto es demasiado humillante. No me extrañaría que mañana se concentre una turba en la entrada de la comisaría para insultarnos y escupirnos.

─ El alcalde Nakajima y el concejal Scrya hacen lo que pueden con la prensa, intentan calmar los ánimos de la gente que está bastante furiosa, pero es innegable que lo estamos pasando muy mal, y que próximamente esto puede empeorar ─ todos miran a Hayate extrañados, a lo que la castaña continúa ─. Regius Gaiz, rival político del alcalde Nakajima, ha vuelto a las andadas, y ahora mismo está haciendo leña del árbol caído. Ahora mismo está aprovechando los sucesos del banco central para atacarnos con fiereza, y eso no es ninguna casualidad, puesto que las elecciones para ser alcalde serán dentro de tres meses. Con los sucesos del robo, ahora mismo Regius está diciendo ante la prensa que somos un cuerpo policial altamente ineficiente y corrupto, y que esto no estaría pasando si él fuese el alcalde de Midchilda, y a partir de allí ya está haciendo por adelantado sus promesas electorales.

─ Si no mal recuerdo, Regius ya había dicho en ocasiones anteriores que él recrudecería los interrogatorios a sospechosos y presentaría a la concejalía solicitudes para legalizar torturas y aumentar considerablemente las penas carcelarias, incluyendo los castigos por crímenes menores ─ levanta la mano Shamal, quien se encontraba detrás de Shario, justo en la pared al fondo de la sala.

─ Eso es bastante cierto. Regius lo ha dicho repetidas veces, y todavía ahora lo sostiene ─ confirma Nanoha con seriedad ─. Lo que es más, Regius también está aprovechando la presencia de la prensa para alegar que en nuestras filas hay infiltrados de la mafia Scaglietti, y que su primera acción como alcalde, luego de que despida a todo el mando alto y medio del cuerpo, será someternos a todos y cada uno de nosotros a intensos interrogatorios para así averiguar quién podría estar de más aquí.

─ Y eso sin contar con que amenaza con apresar al alcalde Nakajima y al concejal Scrya ─ completa Fate.

─ Mierda, o sea que mi padre y yo podríamos terminar presos para complacer las ambiciones de Regius ─ Ginga se pone las manos a la cabeza, en señal de desesperación ─. Eso no sería nada bueno para mi hermana. Ella todavía depende de nosotros mientras estudia en la universidad.

─ Y lo peor es que eso se puede hacer realidad. Regius ha estado ganando terreno en las encuestas durante las últimas dos semanas ─ señala Signum.

En la sala se impone un silencio que, si bien era breve, a todos les pareció eterno. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero era notable que todos estaban angustiados y pensando qué hacer.

─ También les debo dar una mala noticia más ─ dice Hayate luego de dar un largo y pesado suspiro ─: He estado contactando con el alcalde Nakajima y con el gobernador para que nos envíen más agentes para tratar el asunto, pero el gobernador sencillamente se niega a cooperar ─ todos se quedan pálidos y se les corta la respiración ─. Luego del despido de los policías que estaban cerca del banco, le dije al alcalde que necesitamos por lo menos cinco policías experimentados para poder tratar el asunto, pero el alcalde Nakajima no puede ayudarnos en ese sentido debido a las presiones y la falta de gente disponible, y el gobernador dijo que únicamente nos va a facilitar una agente, y encima resulta que es una novata.

─ ¿Una novata? ¿¡UNA NOVATA!? ─ se altera Vita, quien estaba cerca de la puerta ─ ¿Qué se cree el gobernador para hacernos esto? No estamos pidiendo reclutas para que hagan pasantías con nosotros ¡Necesitamos gente experta y capaz!

─ Eso mismo le dije al gobernador, pero su respuesta ha sido la misma ─ las palabras de Hayate caen como losas de ladrillo para todos ─. No da su brazo a torcer, y nos respondió al alcalde y a mí, que no es asunto de él nuestro trabajo y la situación en la ciudad. Estamos solos en este asunto, y tenemos que redoblar esfuerzos y hacer hasta lo imposible para capturar al menos a un miembro de la banda de Jail Scaglietti, pues de lo contrario, si Regius gana, podemos considerarnos todos despedidos, y posiblemente también terminemos presos.

Todos los policías se quejan y lamentan en voz alta. Esta vez Hayate no podría poner orden sin necesidad de gritar, pero prefiere no hacerlo. Nanoha y Fate se notaban aflijidas al ver de ese modo a Hayate. Estaban ante un auténtico reto de vida o muerte a partir de ese momento.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Como bien pueden ver, las dificultades empiezan desde ya mismo, y para el próximo capítulo entra en escena Einhart Stratos, la señalada para detener a la banda de Jail Scaglietti ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¿Qué creen ustedes que pase? Pues bien, próximamente podrán saber un poco más.

Hasta otra


	3. La llegada de la novata

Tercer capítulo de esta historia de Lyrical Nanoha. Derechos de propiedad reservados a _Seven Arcs_.

 **La llegada de la novata**

La mañana para los integrantes de la comisaría había tenido un comienzo bastante gris y triste. Todas las nubes grises que habían sobre el cielo de Midchilda parecían haberse concentrado precisamente sobre el edificio. No era de extrañar, pues aquella noticia compartida por la capitana Hayate había dado mucho para penar, además que muchos agentes llegaron a preocuparse al punto de casi perder la esperanza, puesto que no veían cómo capturar al grupo criminal de Jail Scaglietti. Sólo unos pocos policías intentaban cambiar aquella deprimente tendencia, principalmente Nanoha y Fate. El día en que la nueva integrante del cuerpo de policía ingresa a las filas finalmente llega, y la comitiva de bienvenida estaba integrada por Verossa, Vita y Zafira.

─ ¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí? ─ se queja Vita en voz baja.

─ Vamos Vita-chan, has estado de un muy mal humor todo el día ─ dice Verossa tratando de subir los ánimos.

─ ¿Y cómo quieres que esté, si resulta que ahora nuestro futuro pende de un mísero hilo?

Verossa estaba por contestar, pero llega de pronto una patrulla que no correspondía al distrito en que ellos se encontraban. Ya todos sabían que se trataba de la llegada de la nueva integrante del cuerpo policial, así que se ponen en posición para darle una calurosa y grata bienvenida.

Al abrirse la puerta, Einhart Stratos se baja del auto con paso un poco vacilante, en señal de un nerviosismo innegable.

─ B-buenos días. Soy Einhart Stratos, y de ahora en adelante voy a trabajar junto a ustedes ─ dice acompañando la frase con una pronunciada reverencia.

─ Pues bienvenida. Te estábamos esperando ─ responde Zafira secamente.

─ ¿Estás lista para vivir toda una aventura con nuestro caso, Ein-chan ─ dice Verossa con confianza.

─ Timorata y demasiado tierna y sumisa para vestir de policía. Ya empezamos bien ─ ironiza amargamente Vita en voz baja.

Einhart traga grueso ante sus senpais del cuerpo policial. Recién había salido de la academia, por lo que su experiencia profesional era demasiado pobre (nula, a decir verdad) para prometer gran cosa en cuanto al caso de la banda de Jail Scaglietti, pero sencillamente ya no había más gente para asignar, por lo que no hubo otra alternativa. Verossa y Zafira guían a Einhart al interior de la comisaría mientras Vita permanece en la entrada, suspirando largamente y preguntándose si había alguna manera de salir del enorme problema en que estaban todos metidos.

* * *

 **Guarida**

─ Vamos... vamos... ¡Ahí lo tengo!

Otto da su golpe, haciendo que todas las bolas de billar empezaran a moverse. Dos bolas de color liso caen por los agujeros, y el único chico subalterno a Jail Scaglietti alza el puño, triunfante.

─ Uyuyuy. Otto ya casi tiene el juego ganado ─ dice Quattro, viendo bastante divertida el juego ─. Nove, vas a tener que dar un golpe verdaderamente bueno si quieres revivir el partido.

─ Eso ya lo sé ─ bufa Nove con fastidio, y acto seguido se pone en posición para dar su golpe ─. Este juego no lo pierdo por nada del mundo. Ya lo van a ver.

Quattro, Due y Sein miraban con gran interés el turno de Nove, y Otto hace gestos presuntuosos, como si no hubiera forma de que pierda. Nove se relame los labios mientras preparaba su golpe. De esa movida dependía su posición en el resultado final del juego. Ya estaba lista para dar su golpe cuando...

─ ¡LLEGÓ POR QUIEN LLORABAN! ─ se anuncia Vivio en su forma infantil, gritando a todo pulmón, asustando a Nove y haciendo que golpeara mal la bola.

─ ¡Noooo! ¡Vivio! ─ regaña Nove llorando al estilo anime ─ Por tu culpa estoy por perder...

─ ¿Estás por perder? Ya perdiste ─ Otto toma rápidamente su turno, da el golpe y mete las últimas bolas que le quedaban ─. Ahora sólo me queda la bola 8, y tú tienes que introducir todavía tres bolas rayadas. Esto no lo ganas ni de milagro, Nove.

─ ¡Eso no vale! ¡Vivio, te puedes ir olvidando de que te preste mis hentais preferidos! ─ dice Nove enfurecida.

─ Vamos, no me hagas esto, Nove ─ dice Vivio, casi lanzándose a los pies de la pelirroja ─. Lo que sea menos los hentais.

─ Yo creo que es justo. Este juego ya no es divertido así ─ se lamenta Quattro.

─ Oh, Vivio, es bueno que hayas regresado ─ Due saca una lista y se la entrega a la niña ─. Aquí tienes una lista de las cosas que necesito que compres para la cena. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer en cuanto estés en el mercado, ¿no?

─ Vamos Due, no estás hablando con ninguna novata ─ dice Vivio entre risas ─. La mitad de las cosas las compro, y la otra mitad la escondo y me la llevo sin que se note. No hay ningún problema.

─ ¿Podrías traer unas papas fritas? Esta mañana Sete se robó una película que dice que es de los últimos estrenos en el cine, y dice que es muy buena ─ pide Sein.

─ En ese caso me traeré como cinco bolsas grandes. En la cocina hay algunas bolsas guardadas todavía ─ Vivio cambia nuevamente a su forma adulta, y luego toma una bolsa grande de tela ─. Volveré en un rato, y avísenle al jefe que me voy a tardar un poco.

El grupo entero asiente, y la alegre y zukulenta Vivio (zukulenta porque vestía un pantalón bastante apretado y que venía bastante corto, y además tenía el escote bastante pronunciado en su forma adulta) sale de la casa mientras tararea una canción, fingiendo inocencia.

* * *

 **Comisaría**

Hayate siente un ligero alivio al ver que Einhart ya había llegado a la comisaría. Durante todo el día no hacía otra cosa que estar al pendiente de la nueva ingresante. Lo primero que hace al verla es dedicarle un breve discurso de bienvenida, misma en la que sólo estaban Verossa, Reinforce, Ginga y Shamal, aparte de la propia Einhart. Todos los policías dan a la joven una cálida y agradable bienvenida, si bien no faltó quien le advirtiera que tuviera cuidado, puesto que le tocaba debutar en el mundo policial precisamente dentro del caso del grupo de Jail Scaglietti. Einhart había escuchado de ello, así que conocía el nivel de dificultad que tenía que enfrentar en dado caso (o al menos se podía hacer una idea), cosa que la hace sentir terriblemente nerviosa.

─ Como puedes ver, se te va a asignar las áreas de ahí para que realices tu patrullaje, Einhart ─ instruye Ginga con un enorme mapa del distrito en que se encontraban ─. No va a ser precisamente fácil este trabajo, pues debes tener los ojos bien abiertos, además que desgraciadamente no hay muchos agentes regulares en el área para que te den apoyo inmediato, pero puedes llamar a tus compañeros más cercanos si encuentras a algún miembro de la banda de Scaglietti.

─ Ya v-veo... ─ responde Einhart viendo concentrada el mapa, a fin de memorizar bien el área de patrullaje asignado ─ Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por el bien del orden ciudadano.

─ Me gusta bastante oírte decir eso. Así fue como yo debuté aquí ─ dice Reinforce mientras le entregaba una radio a Einhart ─. Aquí tienes. Supongo que ya sabes cómo usarlo.

─ Sí.

─ Muy bien, así que eso está bajo tu cuidado de ahora en adelante ─ Reinforce se sienta al lado de Einhart ─. Tienes el deber de asegurarte de que la radio funcione en todo momento, y también queda de tu parte hacerle limpieza y solicitarle mantenimiento de vez en cuando. Ya puedes salir a trabajar, y ojalá no tengas ninguna dificultad en tu primer día.

─ También debería aprovechar para decirte que estés bastante pendiente del área que te corresponde, Ein-chan ─ dice Verossa ─. A mí me toca hacer patrullajes por varios sitios, pero creo que podré pasarme por allí en dos o tres horas, para que así podamos hablar por si necesitas algo.

─ Me alegro de ver que todos están tan dispuestos y comunicativos. Ese es el espíritu que nos identifica como policías en Midchilda desde que Genya Nakajima es el alcalde ─ dice Hayate ─. Nuestra actual organización existe gracias a que él lo hizo posible, y así todos podemos actuar verdaderamente como una familia. Estamos moralmente en deuda con él, y por eso tenemos que esforzarnos en capturar al menos a un integrante de la banda Scaglietti. Rendirnos es la peor deshonra que podemos sufrir, y por ello si hemos de morir, pues moriremos de pie.

─ Eso sí que es inspirador, capitana ─ dice Verossa.

Einhart sentía una gran admiración por la dedicación y la lealtad que mostraban los policías que le estaban haciendo compañía. Le conmovía saber que podía contar con todos ellos en caso de necesidad, y por ello se sentía determinada a ayudar con todo lo que tenía.

* * *

 **Parque**

Ya había pasado una hora exacta desde que había comenzado su patrullaje, y Einhart mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, viendo los alrededores con una atención que permanece intacta con el paso del tiempo. Pero no había visto nada destacable hasta ese momento. El lugar era tan tranquilo que era hasta aburrido en algunas ocasiones, y Einhart agradecía que tuviera que estar en la calle para así poder comer algo que se le antojase en cualquier momento.

Casualmente estaba paseando cerca Vivio en su forma adulta. Ya había conseguido todas las cosas que sus compañeras le habían encomendado, pero estaba algo agotada, además que quería comerse un helado antes de continuar su camino, y ese parque era el lugar perfecto para cumplir aquel capricho.

Ninguna de las dos se da cuenta en un principio de la presencia de la otra. Einhart estaba concentrada con el tráfico y con él orden en las aceras cercanas, y Vivio estaba centrada únicamente en su helado mientras descansaba cerca del centro de la plaza, un poco lejos de la vista de la policía. Sólo cuando termina de comer y se levanta para retomar su camino a casa, Vivio se da cuenta de la presencia de Einhart, dándose cuenta en el acto que ella era nueva.

─ _"¿Una novata patrullando los alrededores? Se nota que la policía ya no sabe qué hacer para seguirnos la pista. Casi siento lástima por ellos"_ ─ decía mentalmente antes de esconderse y adoptar su forma infantil, debido al plan que se le acababa de ocurrir ─. _"Me pregunto si el jefe me permitirá adoptarla como mi mascota. Todavía se ve bastante joven. Estoy segura de que sería una fantástica mascota para mí"_ ─ Vivio se relame los labios con malicia, imaginándose a sí misma sodomizando a Einhart ─. Muy bien, vamos a acercarnos...

Einhart sigue distraída, viendo hacia la calle, cuando nota que había una billetera sin dueño debajo de una banca cercana. Va hacia la banca y se agacha para tomar la billetera. Vivio sonríe ampliamente al pensar que su víctima se encontraba servida en bandeja de plata para ella, así que recorta la distancia restante entre ellas, y en cuanto ya está a su lado le da una fuerte nalgada que hace que Einhart de un brinco por el susto que se lleva, casi soltando la billetera extraviada.

No le dolía realmente, pero sabía que no se había tratado de un golpe ordinario, así que Einhart voltea rápidamente, con una mano empuñando la pistola en caso de necesidad, pero lo que ve es a una niña tirada en el suelo y con varias bolsas tiradas a su alrededor. La niña parecía que iba a llorar, y Einhart se guarda la pistola.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?

─ P-por favor, no me arreste, señorita ─ dice Vivio, haciendo gala de sus dotes teatrales y fingiendo que estaba por llorar ─. Fue un accidente. No quería chocar con usted. Por favor no me haga nada...

─ N-no te preocupes. Fue un accidente, así que no pasa nada ─ en efecto, Einhart había caído completamente en la trampa ─. Más importante, ¿no te has hecho daño al caer? ─ Vivio niega quedamente, fingiendo timidez ─ Me alegro mucho.

─ Pero las cosas que compré para mi mami se han desparramado en todas partes. Se va a molestar mucho cuando vea esto ─ Vivio da nuevamente la impresión de que iba a llorar, preocupando a Einhart.

─ Tampoco te preocupes por ello. Yo te acompaño y le explico a tu madre lo que pasó para que así no te regañe.

─ Gracias. Eres muy amable ─ Vivio baja su rostro, fingiendo alegría, aunque la verdad era que lo hace para que no se viera la enorme y malvada sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro.

Einhart ayuda entonces a Vivio a recoger todas las cosas que llevaba, y luego avisa por radio a sus compañeros que iba a ayudar a una niña, y así ellos no se preocuparían si no la vieran en su puesto. Ya habiendo recogido todo y pasado el aviso, Einhart carga con las bolsas y toma de la mano a la pequeña Vivio, la cual va dando las indicaciones de su dirección. Vivio llevaba a Einhart directo a una trampa.

* * *

 **Comisaría**

Vita estaba en su escritorio llevando a cabo el trabajo que a ella menos le gustaba de su puesto como policía: El papeleo. Ella ha sido siempre una chica de acción y de trabajo de campo, por lo que estar arreglando documentos y encarpetando expedientes era algo bastante aburrido y pesado para su impetuosa mente.

─ Mierda, esto no tiene fin ¿No podemos decirle a la novata que se encargue de esto? Esto es aburridísimo.

─ Vamos, no digas esas cosas tan crueles ─ aparece Verossa detrás de Vita, asustándola un poco ─. Si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo. Yo ya he terminado y entregado todos mis informes del día, además que ya tengo bastante adelantado mi resumen de la semana.

─ Bueno, de acuerdo ─ Vita le entrega unos cuantos formularios a Verossa, y éste los recibe amablemente ─. Es vergonzoso, pero no tengo otra alternativa. Ya van cuatro días seguidos que me retraso con los informes, y no quiero volver a quedar mal ante Hayate.

─ Lo comprendo. No hemos tenido mucho para adelantar nuestros informes ─ Verossa suspira y empieza a ayudar a Vita ─. Pero no te dejes devorar por el pesimismo. Ya verás que todo se va a solucionar.

─ Eso espero ─ Vita se detiene por un momento, mirando a ninguna parte ─. Pero lo que más me preocupa es la novata. Un sexto policía muerto en lo que va de año sería lapidario para nuestra reputación, y quizá ni siquiera la captura de uno o dos miembros de la banda Scaglietti serviría para que recuperemos nuestra imagen.

─ Tienes razón. Eso es muy cierto.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Muy bien, no solo ha debutado Einhart, sino que ya ha tenido su primer encuentro con Vivio ¿Qué creen que termine ocurriendo? Muy pronto habrá otra actualización, donde podrán ver lo que ocurrirá con Einhart una vez que esté en la boca del lobo. Nos veremos muy pronto.

Hasta otra


	4. La seductora (y I)

Hola a todo el mundo, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero les guste. En el capítulo anterior se encontraron por vez primera Vivio y Einhart, y ahora veremos cómo le sonríe la suerte a la policía una vez que esté en la guarida de Scaglietti.

 **La seductora (y I)**

Nanoha se encontraba en la concejalía de Midchilda, habiendo venido a petición de su amigo Yuuno. La razón de aquel llamado todavía no había sido aclarado, y por esa misma razón es que Nanoha asiste para saber qué motivó a su amigo a que la llamara.

Yuuno estaba terminando de entregar algunos reportes que Nanoha sabía eran borradores de decretos y resoluciones que llevaban en discusión todo el año, pero no era aquello de lo que el rubio quería hablar. Nanoha lo conocía bastante bien para saber cómo actuaba Yuuno y cómo clasificaba las prioridades de los temas de conversación.

─ ¡Yuuno-kun! Aquí estoy justo como estabas esperando.

─ Nanoha, me alegro de ver que has llegado. Y justo a tiempo, pues hay una información muy importante que quiero compartir contigo. Es algo de muy alto secreto, por lo que me gustaría que no le digas nada de esto a absolutamente nadie.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué querrías entonces decirme sobre esto, si se supone que es alto secreto?

─ Es porque esta información te concierne, Nanoha, además que el alcalde Nakajima me dijo que eres lo bastante confiable para decirte de qué trata esto. Pero vamos ahora mismo a mi despacho. Ya estoy hablando demasiado en donde no debería.

Nanoha alza una ceja y acompaña a su amigo. Realmente debe tratarse de algo sumamente importante para que Yuuno dijese todo eso. Lo que le queda es ir a acompañarlo en su despacho, especulando mentalmente sobre el tema en cuestión.

* * *

 **Guarida**

Einhart llevaba en su nueva patrulla a Vivio, siguiendo cada una de las indicaciones que ésta le daba, a fin de poder llevarla a casa a salvo. Se le hacía sorprendente a la novata que una niña tan cargada de bolsas estuviera tan lejos de su hogar. Supuso que su madre debía de ser una mujer bastante irresponsable. Ya le iba a dar unos cuantos sermones, como buena policía que es.

─ ¿Cuál casa es, pequeña?

─ Es esa de ahí ─ Vivio señala con el dedo para que Einhart lo viese sin problemas.

La zona no parecía demasiado buena, pero al menos la casa tenía una apariencia bastante decente en comparación con el resto de la casas de aquella cuadra. Se podía ver a algunos niños jugando en la acera, aprovechando que había muy poco tráfico en la zona (sólo habían unos pocos autos estacionados en los viejos garajes, y la patrulla de Einhart era el único auto en movimiento). El auto es estacionado justo frente a la puerta de la casa, y Vivio baja del auto para ir a la puerta, y Einhart saca las bolsas para ayudar a llevarlas.

─ Voy a llamar a mi mami para que la ayude. Espere, por favor ─ Vivio se mete en la casa, y Einhart se queda esperando en la puerta.

* * *

 **Sala**

─ ¿Qué estará haciendo Vivio? Es raro que esté tardando tanto ─ dice Quattro luego de mirar la hora.

─ Vivio es bastante inteligente, inmadura e irresponsable, así que no deberías preocuparte ─ dice Jail tranquilamente mientras se tomaba un café ─. Seguramente se está comiendo un helado, o quizá se haya interesado por unos zapatos y esté intentando robarlos. Sabes que ella es caprichosa, y cuando algo se le mete en los ojos no se detiene ante nada hasta conseguirlo.

─ ¡Compañeros, tengo una gran noticia! ─ Vivio llega casi corriendo, llamando la atención de todo el grupo ─ En el cuerpo de policía fue ingresada una nueva recluta, y resulta que es una chica bastante inocente e ingenua.

─ Eso suena interesante. Será fácil burlar a la policía si ahora van a tener una novata así en sus filas ─ dice Une tranquilamente.

─ Tal vez deberíamos darle una gran "bienvenida" al más puro estilo de la banda Scaglietti ─ propone Sein sonriendo de oreja a oreja ─. Pero más importante, ¿dónde están las compras, Vivio?

─ Las tiene la novata, justo enfrente de casa.

Jail y todos sus secuaces de pronto se ponen completamente pálidos, temiendo que una policía recién ingresada fuera quien los detuviera a todos. Y por todo ello fuera poco, se quedaron mirando a Vivio, extrañados porque nunca antes había sido atrapada por la policía, y era demasiado raro que a estas alturas pudiera ser detenida por una novata.

─ Vivio, ¿es que no te hemos enseñado nada? ─ dice Jail decepcionado ─ Pensábamos que eras un prodigio del crimen ¿Cómo vienes a decirnos de pronto que hay una policía en la puerta, y encima con las compras?

─ Ya va, todavía no les he explicado todo. No tienen que angustiarse tanto ─ dice Vivio ─. Lo que pasa es que yo la traje. Sé que eso va completamente contra las reglas, pero es que es inocente como un bebé, y encima su cuerpo es para comérsela. Deberían salir a verla.

─ ¿Te enamoraste de una policía? ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ Otto estaba boquiabierto.

─ Vivio, sé que no podemos manipular tus sentimientos a la hora de enamorarte, pero deberías pensar un poquito en los riesgos de lo que haces ─ recrimina Due.

─ No se preocupen, que ella no se va a dar cuenta de nada. Lo que ustedes deben hacer es esconderse en el piso de arriba mientras yo la dejo entrar. La haré caer rendida ante mis pies, y de ese modo haremos que se una a nosotros y se convierta en nuestra espía ¿No les parece una buena idea?

─ Tentadora sin ninguna duda ─ concede Jail ─. Pero espero que al menos hayas comprobado que ella sea fácil de seducir.

─ Ya lo van a ver. Ella no podrá resistirse a mis ardientes encantos una vez que los saque a relucir ─ Vivio entonces cambia a su forma adulta ─. Son libres de mirar por las cámaras que hay por aquí, esas que usan para espiar a Nove cuando pone hentai yuri.

─ Un momento, ¿ustedes me espían cuando pongo mis hentais por las noches? ─ Nove mira con enfado al resto del grupo.

─ Solo un poquito. Es que están muy interesantes esas películas ─ confiesa Otto.

─ Yo creo que deberías compartirlos con todos de vez en cuando, y no únicamente con Vivio ─ dice Cinque.

Vivio hace una seña a todos para que subieran rápidamente las escaleras. Ya todo estaba listo para que su adorable y sexy presa cayera en su telaraña, y Vivio se relame los labios al pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaría con su gran captura.

* * *

 **Frente a la puerta**

Einhart mira distraídamente a la calle, pensando que la madre de la pequeña se estaba tardando mucho para salir ¿Será que la madre es una mujer cruel y que en ese momento está castigando sin piedad a la niña? A Einhart le da escalofríos al pensar que algo tan horrible pudiera estar pasando. Ella, como agente de la ley y el orden, estaba en la obligación de no permitir semejantes cosas. Ya decidida a entrar, con o sin permiso, Einhart iba a encarar a quien fuera que estuviera en casa, cuando la puerta se abre, y Einhart se queda con la boca abierta al ver el portento de mujer que aparece ante ella.

La Vivio adulta lucía una camiseta blanca mojada, por lo que fácilmente se podía ver cada detalle del cuerpo, incluyendo los pezones, señal de que no tenía un sujetador en ese momento. También tenía puesto un pantalón bastante pequeño y ajustado, dejando así a la vista unas piernas de infarto. Einhart sufre horrores para poder apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo tan perfecto, pero su situación no mejora en absoluto cuando mira aquel rostro, tan hermoso que parecía haber sido esculpido por manos celestiales, y que curiosamente tenía la misma heterocromía que la pequeña a la que había acompañado.

─ ¿Usted es la policía que trajo a mi pequeña de regreso? ─ la voz de ese ángel marea todavía más a Einhart.

─ Err... Sí. Mi nombre es Einhart Stratos, y estuve acompañando a su... hija ─ la razón por la que duda en llamarla así era porque le parecía que esa mujer que tenía enfrente era todavía muy joven para ser madre ─. Estaba cargando con muchas cosas, y por eso quise hacerle compañía, para así evitar que la fueran a robar.

─ De verdad le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mi hija, agente Einhart ─ Vivio se acerca a la policía y la abraza, haciéndola sentir bastante perturbada ─. Oh, lo siento. Es que soy un poco expresiva. Así he sido desde siempre ─ Vivio finge entonces vergüenza y mira a otro lado, mientras con sus brazos junta más sus pechos, causando un gran efecto en Einhart ─. Pero por favor pase. Puede usted considerarse en su casa.

Einhart iba a negarse al ofrecimiento, pero Vivio la toma por un brazo y la hace entrar con todo y las bolsas.

* * *

 **Sala**

─ ¿Quieres que le prepare un poco de té, oficial?

─ Err... Está bien. Un poco no estaría mal ─ responde Einhart con timidez.

Vivio suelta una sonrisa maliciosa en cuanto le da la espalda a Einhart. Todo estaba saliendo exactamente como se lo estaba imaginando. Einhart era una dócil corderita siendo atraída hacia la feroz y atrevida loba de pelo naranja, y desde las cámaras escondidas en la sala podía el resto de la banda ver lo que estaba pasando, todo sin que Einhart se diera cuenta de nada. Ya estando el té listo, Vivio camina contoneando deliberadamente las caderas para llamar la atención. Estaba segura que Einhart sufriría para resistirse al enorme encanto que ésta poseía.

─ Quiero decirle que me hace muy feliz que ayude a mi pequeña. Es una chica que se porta muy bien y muy ingenua. Cualquiera podría haber sacado provecho de ella de una manera muy maliciosa, y por desgracia no pude acompañarla para cuidarla.

─ No se preocupe, es el deber de todo policía ayudar ─ responde Einhart de forma automática.

Vivio sonríe. Einhart estaba peleando contra sus propios impulsos, y poco a poco iba perdiendo la batalla. Sólo tendría que presionar un poco más para hacer que caiga completamente. Se sienta al lado de Einhart mientras ésta se tomaba el té, y a propósito cierra sus brazos alrededor de sus pechos para hacerlos destacar más. Surte efecto, y Einhart se ve incapaz de apartar su mirada de aquel busto tan exquisito, y ahora su lucha era para no meter su rostro en él.

─ La noto un poco tensa, oficial ¿Le pasa algo? ─ Vivio se acerca más, presionando sus pechos contra el brazo de Einhart.

─ N-no... No me pasa nada ─ Einhart estaba muy roja y sentía que sudaba frío ─. C-creo que me están esperando. M-mis c-compañeros...

─ Vamos, quédese un rato ─ Vivio envuelve con sus brazos el brazo de Einhart ─. Siento una gran necesidad de agradecer lo que hizo por mi pequeña ¿De qué modo puedo retribuirle adecuadamente?

─ N-no hace f-falta que haga nada. P-para mí es un placer ayudar a la gente...

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Estás segura de no querer nada? ─ Vivio se sienta en las piernas de la policía y acerca su rostro bastante, por lo que Einhart no tenía opción a mirar en otra dirección ─ Por favor, no me niegue que haga algo por usted, oficial. Realmente deseo hacer algo que me permita mostrarle mi gratitud.

* * *

 **Segundo piso**

─ Mierda, esa chica es una actriz de primer nivel ─ dice Quattro mientras veía todo en la computadora de Otto ─. Yo creo que nos hubiésemos hecho millonarios si la hubiésemos incitado a que trabajara en la televisión.

─ Sí, lo mismo opino ─ dice Deici, la cual tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla ─. Vamos, un beso con lengua. No seas cruel haciéndonos esperar, Vivio.

─ Esa niña adora hacerse la interesante. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella ─ dice Jail haciendo como que lloraba.

La banda entera aupaba mentalmente a Vivio para que terminara de besarse con Einhart. La policía novata había resultado mucho más manipulable de lo que habían imaginado en un principio. Estaban seguros que sería pan comido hacer que ella se pase al bando de ellos una vez que el plan de Vivio surtiese efecto del todo. Pero por el momento disfrutaban del espectáculo que su chica favorita les estaba dando.

* * *

 **Despacho de Yuuno**

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Así es como esto podría funcionar? ─ dice Nanoha sorprendida.

─ Yo tampoco me lo pude creer cuando hablé esta mañana con el alcalde Nakajima, pero así es como me plantea la situación ─ responde Yuuno ─. Ha sido una charla bastante intensa, puesto que estuve exigiendo detalles y razones para que el alcalde concibiera semejante idea. Como te había dicho, Nanoha, esto es alto secreto, y ni siquiera la capitana Yagami puede enterarse de esto.

─ Pero esto es información trascendental. El destino de todo el cuerpo de policía y de todo el personal de la alcaldía y la concejalía podría depender de esto ─ apremia Nanoha ─ ¿Estás segura que nadie más lo puede saber?

─ Puedes decirle a Fate, pero sólo si esto es absolutamente necesario, y la única manera que esta información cumpla con su cometido es que nadie más lo sepa ─ Yuuno se ajusta los lentes y se acomoda en su asiento ─. Tenemos que actuar con discreción para poder sobrevivir a esto embates electorales de Regius ¿Estás conmigo en esto, Nanoha?

Pese a que la cobriza tenía una opinión distinta respecto a lo que Yuuno le había revelado, tenía que aceptar que el secretismo de esa información podría funcionar. Ambos finalmente se da la mano, sellando así el acuerdo que tenían que cumplir, a fin de atrapar la banda de Scaglietti.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hay drama, ¿no lo creen? Sé que muchos se estarán haciendo preguntas de lo que seguirá más adelante, pero no se preocupen, pues cada cosa irá saliendo a la luz en su debido momento.

Hasta otra


	5. La seductora (y II)

Hola, fans de Nanoha. Falta poco más de un mes para que entre en escena la gran película _Detonation_ de Lyrical Nanoha. En lo personal me emociona muchísimo, ¿y a ustedes?

 **La seductora (y II)**

Einhart estaba completamente arrinconada ante los encantos desplegados por aquella mujer joven tan curiosa. Los colores se le subían al rostro de solo verla, y más cuando Vivio estaba con esas ropas húmedas que incrementaba de manera inconmensurable su sensualidad. Era una tentación a la que le costaba más y más enfrentar. Levantarse e irse no era una opción, pues Vivio se sienta en sus piernas, cortando cualquier vía de escape. Y en cuanto a Jail y el resto de la banda veía todo cómodamente por las cámaras instaladas secretamente en el lugar.

─ Ehhh, tengo cosas que hacer, y-y en la c-comisaría me est´-tán esperando...

─ Vamos, no pasará nada si llegas un par de minutos tarde, oficial ─ los labios de Vivio se acercan peligrosamente a los de Einhart ─ ¿Quieres saber algo? La verdad es que ha causado una reacción inexplicable desde el momento en que te estoy recibiendo. Me estás causando una atracción que no sé... si...

─ C-creo que la entiendo. N-no me molesta que piense así de mí ─ Einhart traga grueso, viendo que esa sensación tan estraña no era unilateral ─. P-pero insisto en que me están esperando y...

─ Moo, no me digas que te vas a ir, oficial ─ Vivio de pronto abraza a Einhart con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro de la policía en sus hinchados pechos ─. No me digas que me vas a dejar con esta sensación sin explicación.

Einhart se estaba ahogando entre aquel busto tan grande y suave, pero al menos no se le podía ver el rojo tan intenso que seguía creciendo en su rostro. Era tan placentero que se le hacía imposible aguantar más tiempo. Einhart intenta en vano soltarse, y en el intento termina agarrando sin querer aquellas tetas tan perfectas y redondas.

─ ¡Kyaa! Eres tan audaz, oficial.

─ ¡L-lo siento! ─ Einhart consigue zafarse del abrazo, pero todavía tenía que encontrar la manera de quitarse a Vivio de encima.

Vivio por su parte estaba disfrutando en grande el papel que estaba interpretando. Le resultaba altamente placentero seducir de ese modo a la policía, y por ello quería seguir presionando, ya casi la tenía lista.

─ N-no hace falta que te disculpes, oficial. La verdad es... que me gustó cuando lo hizo ─ las tímidas palabras de Vivio estremecen completamente a Einhart. Ya sus defensas se habían terminado de desmoronar, por lo que termina acercándose por sí misma a la boca de Vivio para finalmente besarla.

Aquellos labios eran suaves y jugosos. Eran absolutamente irresistibles una vez que el contacto daba comienzo. Einhart había caído completamente en la trampa, y Vivio se vanagloriaba mentalmente por su logro.

* * *

 **Con el resto de la banda**

─ Yo sabía que lo iba a lograr. Esa Vivio es un verdadero orgullo para la banda ─ dice Jail bastante complacido.

Cinque, Nove, Otto y Quattro eran quienes tenían los ojos más pegados a la pantalla de la computadora. La grabación los había emocionado muchísimo, y a causa de ello hacían un esfuerzo tremendo para no gritar al ver la escena del beso.

─ ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Bajamos y tratamos de convencer a la policía de que se una a nosotros? No creo que Vivio vaya a soltarla, ahora que ya la tiene ─ propone Une.

─ Vamos lento, mi querida Une. Pero de verdad es hora de que tengamos a un infiltrado en el cuerpo de policía. Ahora que las elecciones para la alcaldía están cerca, los policías adeptos al alcalde Nakajima están entrando en desesperación, por lo que estarán pronto redoblando esfuerzos para impedir nuestros robos, y es ahí donde podría entrar en escena nuestra invitada ─ señala Jail con una sonrisa llena de malicia ─. La ciudad ya es nuestra, pero siempre tendremos la piedra en el zapato que representa la policía, y por eso es importante que de ahora en adelante tengamos a un espía, y esta novata tiene todo lo que estamos buscando.

─ Suena divertido. Tener una espía es realmente necesario ─ apoya Due.

Jail se frota mentalmente las manos. Vivio había hecho un grandioso trabajo a la hora de seducir a Einhart, y ahora era su turno de convencerla de unirse a ellos. Con su incorporación, la banda criminal sería absolutamente invencible.

* * *

 **Comisaría**

Shario estaba nuevamente agotada mentalmente a causa del sinfín de llamadas que había tenido que atender. El día del robo al banco no había sido suficiente para que la gente se deshiciera en críticas e insultos a todo pulmón, y la chica deseaba, en ese momento más que nunca, tener una compañera en ese puesto para repartir aquel desagradable trabajo. También podría probar a que le dieran un trabajo patrullando una calle cercana. Posiblemente Hayate le concedería tal petición, pero tenía el problema de que ella no se encontraba presente por estar discutiendo de los próximos planes de seguridad con el alcalde Nakajima, y discutir por un permiso tan inusual no era concebible con una superior tan regia como lo era Signum, la cuarta al mando, puesto que Nanoha y Fate tampoco se encontraban. Ese día definitivamente no estaba para que a Shario le pasara una sola cosa buena.

─ Voy afuera a comprar algunas cosas para almorzar, algo que sea distinto a lo que se sirve en el comedor ¿Te apetece algo, Shari-chan?

Shario se sobresalta, y ve que era Verossa quien le acababa de hablar. De manera automática intenta negar aquel ofrecimiento de su parte, pero Verossa prefiere responderse a sí mismo y anotar el nombre de Shario para comprar comida, puesto que también iba a comprar para Vita, Vice, Ginga, Shamal y un par de policías a los que Shario casi no conocía por trato. Verossa destacaba entre los demás policías por su amabilidad y su iniciativa a la hora de querer hacer algo distinto y entretenido para todos, y vaya que sabía destacar.

Justo cuando Verossa se retira para ir a comprar la comida es que llega Zafira, otro oficial que siempre daba de qué hablar dentro de la comisaría, esta vez por su eterna firmeza y rectitud en cualquier asunto, y más cuando el mismo es importante.

─ ¿Algún informe nuevo que sea importante? ─ pregunta Zafira, sabiendo que toda la información relevante que pasa por la comisaría siempre llega a oídos de Shario, sin importar lo ocupada que esté.

─ Por ahora nada, Zafira-san. Nada más siguen los cotilleos de costumbre, pero escuché de parte de la encargada de la unidad canina que traerían para la semana que viene una nueva provisión de perros para sustituir a los que ya estaban muy viejos.

─ Ya veo. Tiene razón, pues los perros ya llevan bastantes años dentro de la unidad, y lo mejor es que ahora descansen. Por cierto, Shario ─ Zafira deja sobre la mesa de Shario unos papeles ─,la capitana Hayate ha solicitado una adquisición temporal para que te sustituyan en este puesto. Todo fue por petición directa de la subcapitana Testarossa, por lo que ahora serás capaz de hacer otras cosas que no sea aguantar gritos y todo eso.

─ ¿Lo dice enserio, Zafira-san? ─ el mencionado asiente tranquilamente ─ Fate-san es una santa. Realmente no sé qué haría yo si no fuera por ella.

─ Yo también me lo pregunto. Recuerdo cuando viniste aquí por primera vez, justo cuando te graduaste de la academia ─ Zafira miraba hacia ningún lado en especial ─. Los demás policías en aquel entonces se metían mucho contigo porque eras muy patosa, pero Testarossa apareció y te defendió, por lo que te pudiste salvar de las crueles pruebas que para entonces le ponían a los novatos.

─ Lo sé, y esos recuerdos no fueron precisamente bonitos, especialmente en aquella vez que me tuve que cortar el cabello por tener chicle pegado ¡Los oficiales de aquel entonces parecían unos niños tontos de secundaria!

─ Dímelo a mí.

En ese momento llega Einhart, la cual tenía un gesto completamente perdido, cosa que no pasa desapercibido para Shario y Zafira. Se les hacía raro que Einhart tuviera esa mirada tan ausente, y a la vez tan soñadora.

─ ¿Einhart-chan? ¿Te ocurre algo? ─ Shario le pasa una mano al frente a Einhart, pero ésta no muestra ninguna reacción ─ ¿Será que tiene algún problema o algo?

─ No lo sé, pero espero que no haya estado así mientras recorría la calle en su patrullaje. Ya estamos todos bastante mal para que la novata nos ofrezca un debut como ese ─ Zafira chasquea los dedos ante los ojos de Einhart, haciéndola sobresaltar ─¿Te encuentras bien, novata? ¿Cómo ha estado tu primer día?

─ Eso fue... fue... ─ Einhart se pone completamente roja, sorprendiendo a Shario y Zafira ─ Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Nada que haya vivido antes se podría comparar a esto.

Shario y Zafira alzan una ceja y se miran mutuamente. Esa respuesta de Einhart sólo había servido para confundirlos más de lo que ya estaban.

* * *

 **Escondite**

La banda entera de Jail Scaglietti se estaba riendo bastante divertida. Luego de aquel tremendo beso que Vivio le había dado a Einhart, la joven criminal había asegurado completamente que Einhart volvería a la guarida, si hasta lo había prometido cuando había conseguido levantarse. Jail aprovechaba que Vivio estaba en su forma infantil para alzarla en brazos mientras los demás vitoreaban y felicitaban.

─ ¡Muy bien pensado, Vivio! Con esa oficial de nuestra parte, el cuerpo de policía estará comiendo en la palma de nuestra mano. Un poquito más y ya los tendremos a nuestra merced ─ dice Quattro con una maligna sonrisa.

─ La verdad es que no me esperaba que fuera tan sencillo. Realmente la chica policía ha quedado completamente enganchada a ti. La tienes en tus manos ─ dice Une.

─ Eso ya lo sé, y para la próxima vez vamos a dar el gran golpe. La esperanza final del alcalde y el cuerpo de policía pronto estará defendiendo nuestros intereses. Nuestra victoria está más que asegurada ─ asegura Vivio con gran confianza.

─ Así será. Esta banda criminal jamás ha fallado en nada, y lo que se vendrá el día de mañana no va a ser distinto ─ dice Jail mientras soltaba una risa ─. Todo lo que debemos hacer es preparar el escenario para que nuestra actriz estrella represente su papel a la perfección, y así esta obra no contará con ningún fallo. Vivio convencerá completamente a la policía, y ahí entraremos en escena y le dictaremos el libreto que deberá interpretar para así bajar completamente el telón de esa pantomima que han estado haciendo Nakajima y Yagami, creyendo que pueden detenernos.

La banda entera ríe con maldad absoluta. Vivio misma estaba entusiasmada ante la expectativa de ese gran golpe. Einhart estaba en su mano, y ya nada podría ayudarla a escapar ni a cambiar la situación.

* * *

 **Con Nanoha**

Por su cabeza rondaba de manera constante aquella información tan tremenda que le había dado Yuuno con respecto a lo que habría que hacer para salvar el futuro del cuerpo de policía. La información era muy importante de manejar, y claramente era digna de pone fe en su funcionamiento para prevenir la victoria de Regiuz Gaiz en las elecciones para ser alcalde. Sólo Genya Nakajima podía asegurar la existencia del actual cuerpo de policía, y por ello Nanoha se había comprometido a guardar el secreto confiado por Yuuno.

Justo al llegar a una escuela se decide a aparcar la patrulla que estaba conduciendo. Normalmente estaba en contra de usar las patrullas para situaciones particulares y no profesionales, pero la petición que le había hecho Fate por teléfono y la situación habían sido algo importante para convencerla a hacer una excepción. Luego que todos los niños fueran llevados por sus respectivos padres, se acerca al auto una chica de cabello rojizo y con una barriga que empezaba a hacerse notar, pese a lo envolvente que era la ropa que llevaba puesta. Era la primera vez que Nanoha era quien tenía que ir por aquella chica, puesto que Fate estaba acompañando a Hayate en un asunto muy importante, y Yuuno debió quedarse en su despacho para seguir revisando los borradores de los últimos proyectos de ley para la ciudad.

─ ¿Nanoha? Tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos.

─ Lo mismo digo, Arf-san. Ahora yo soy quien te va a llevar a casa. Pasa ─ Nanoha abre la puerta para facilitarle el paso a Arf.

─ Pues gracias por aceptar. Mi prima y mi marido seguramente tienen muchas cosas de las qué ocuparse, ¿no?

─ Tú lo has dicho. Hace un momento había estado con Yuuno-kun de unas cosas muy importantes, pero eso ya es un tema importante... ¿Cuántos meses ya van, por cierto?

─ Ya voy por el cuarto, pero esto hace que me preocupe más todavía por la suerte de Yuuno si Regius llega a ganar las elecciones ─ dice Arf con sinceridad ─. Todo el mundo sabe que ese vil hombre anda tras el alcalde Nakajima y Yuuno, y de ganar haría hasta lo imposible para apresarlos, aún si tiene que inventar cargos para hacer eso posible, y no quiero que la primera vista que tenga mi hijo de su padre sea tras las rejas.

─ Lo entiendo. También me parecería lamentable que mi amigo vea a su hijo por primera vez desde la prisión, y por eso estamos trabajando duro, para impedir que Regius gane. Te prometo que lo vamos a lograr, Arf-san, así que no te preocupes ─ Nanoha arranca el auto para llevar a Arf a su casa.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sí, así damos final a este quinto capítulo de "Los malos siempre ganan". Estoy seguro que los dejó bastante emocionados y preguntándose si realmente Jail Scaglietti conseguirá ver materializado su nuevo plan ¿Creen que lo consiga? Esperen a la continuación para que así puedan aclarar esa duda.

Hasta otra


	6. Reclutando a Einhart

Si no había actualizado este fanfic antes, se debe a que tuve problemas al dañarse el cable de energía de mi computadora, por lo que estuve todo el fin de semana sin escribir nada de nada. Pero ahora que tengo un cable nuevo, puedo finalmente actualizar.

 **Reclutando a Einhart**

El ambiente dentro de la comisaría nuevamente había adquirido un tinte sombrío, y es que se había llevado a cabo un nuevo atraco en el que la policía nada pudo hacer para impedirlo. La banda de Jail Scaglietti era bastante escurridizo y sabía cómo ser invisible ante las miradas de las autoridades cuando se lo proponía. Ello suponía una humillación tremenda para Hayate y todos los demás, además que implicaba la lenta materialización de la amenaza que implicaba el ascenso de Regius en las encuestas previas a las elecciones de alcalde.

Vita especialmente estaba mostrándose mucho más irritable que de costumbre. Era muy poco tolerante ante las humillaciones que les dedicaba la prensa en cada una de aquellas situaciones. Realmente la ponía de los nervios. Y ni hablar de los insultos que lanzaban algunas personas cada vez que algún policía asomaba la cabeza fuera de las puertas de la comisaría. Eso sí que era para perder completamente los estribos, pero como sea tenía que mantenerse firme como un roble, pues de otro modo sólo ofendería la institución que ella representa.

─ ¿Dónde está Stratos? Es raro que sea tan temprano y no se presente una recién llegada ─ dice con voz apagada y malhumorada.

─ Ella noss avisó que iba a hacer labores de patrullaje directamente, por lo que vendrá a la comisaría sólo a la hora del almuerzo ─ responde Shario.

─ Muy niña, muy novata y muy todo, pero también muy responsable. Eso me gusta ─ asiente Vita con seriedad ─. Ojalá todos los policías de todos los distritos fueran igual de responsable. Al menos podríamos decir que tendríamos a la mitad de la banda de Scaglietti tras las rejas. Shario, si preguntan por mí, les dices que estoy en el tecer piso, junto con los de revisión de armamentos.

─ Entendido, Vita-san.

Ya no teniendo nada más de qué hablar, Vita se va en dirección a las escaleras, y Shario se dedicó a hacer labores de papeleo, aprovechando que la línea de atención estaba fuera de servicio ese día.

* * *

 **Guarida**

Einhart se había afanado en hacer el patrullaje desde un primer momento para así pasar cerca de aquella casa en la que conoció a aquella exótica chica de nombre Vivio. Consciente o no de ello, deseaba volver a verla. Conocerla había sido una experiencia que nunca había imaginado que viviría, pero ahí estaba, esperando una oportunidad para volver a verla y hablarle mientras cumplía con su trabajo.

No estaba haciendo nada malo ni contra el reglamento, ¿verdad?

Justo al llegar frente a la puerta de aquella casa, Einhart se detiene de golpe, y su mirada se concentraba en aquella entrada, cuando nota que la puerta se abre, y de allí sale precisamente aquella persona a la que tanto deseaba ver.

─ Buenos días, oficial Einhart ─ Vivio corre de manera divertida hasta darle alcance a la policía, y entonces la abraza con ganas ─. Menos mal que has venido. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte.

─ S-sí, yo también ─ confiesa Einhart casi sin querer ─. Qu-quiero que sepas que eres una persona maravillosa, y que esos minutos que estuve hablando contigo fueron mágicos. Es la primera vez que le digo esto a alguien, y quiero que lo sepas ahora... M-me gustas, Vivio.

Lo había dicho. No era como si temiera por la respuesta de Vivio, si ella ya le había mostrado bastante el día anterior como para que hicera alguna falta dudar. Vivio sonríe ampliamente, mostrando unos blancos y bien pulidos dientes que sólo podían resaltar una belleza que ya de por sí era innegable. Einhart estaba indudablemente hipnotizada ante su belleza. Desde el día anterior había caído en su red, y eso Vivio lo sabía perfectamente.

─ Aprovechando que todavía es temprano, ¿qué tal si entramos y tomamos algo de té? Podríamos hablar y todo eso, a fin de celebrar que podemos ser una pareja.

─ ¿P-pa-pareja? ─ Einhart enrojece completamente y empieza a salir humo de sus orejas.

─ Ya tú diste el último paso que faltaba. Ayer hice el esfuerzo de mostrarte lo que yo siento, pero cuando te fuiste me había entrado la duda de si tú sentías lo mismo que yo, y entonces me asusté mucho y...

─ ¡Ahora no hace falta que temas, Vivio! ─ Einhart toma suavemente las manos de Vivio con las suyas ─ Todo esto fue repentino, y no niego que me sorprendió mucho y no supe cómo reaccionar al respecto, pero ten en cuenta que ahora estoy segura de ello. Me he prendado completamente de ti, Vivio. Estoy totalmente enamorada de ti, y nada hay que me convenza de ello.

Vivio reacciona de inmediato y abraza fuertemente para besar todo el rostro de Einhart. Le encantaba escuchar eso de parte de Einhart, no solo porque quería saber que ella tenía sentimientos hacia su persona, sino porque eso también significaba que no tenía escape posible de ella. Einhart era completamente suya y no había manera de negar aquello. Su pretendida mascota se había puesto, ella solita, el collar con que la iba a amaestrar. No había manera de que su plan pudiese ir mejor.

─ Entonces no se diga más, Einhart. Vamos, entremos y tomemos el té mientras te presento a mi familia.

¿Su familia? Aparte de aquella niña pequeña que había ayudado en aquella plaza, Einhart no tenía idea de que Vivio tuviese a nadie. La perspectiva de conocer a su familia la ponía bastante nerviosa, cuando Vivio la hace atravesar la puerta, y lo que se encuentra es algo que no se esperaba en absoluto: Al mismísimo líder de la banda criminal más temida de toda la ciudad, Jail Scaglietti.

─ ¿Q-qué significa esto? ─ dice Einhart con miedo.

─ Ahora puedo ver en persona a la persona que pretende salir con la más joven de nuestro pequeño y familiar grupo. Einhart Stratos, ¿no? ─ decía Jail tranquilamente, aunque esa sensación no era compartida por Einhart ─ Nunca me imaginé que fuera precisamente un miembro del cuerpo de policía quien intentara tener una relación con la princesita de esta casa.

─ ¿Princesita? ─ dice Einhart con duda, y al voltear se encuentra con aquella niña pequeña que había ayudado el día anterior ─ ¿Eh? ¿Y dónde está Vivio?

─ Oh, ¿no te acuerdas de mí, oficial Einhart? Tal vez esto aclare tus dudas ─ Vivio activa el dispositivo y cambia nuevamente su aspecto al original, dejando boquiabierta a Einhart ─ ¿Mejor, o me prefieres en versión loli, Einhart?

Einhart estaba muda. No tenía idea de qué decir al respecto. Ninguna palabra que ella conociera podría definir correctamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza al ver lo que acababa de hacer aquella chica tan hermosa y de la que se había enamorado al instante. Jail por su parte estaba aguantando las ganas de desternillarse de la risa, viendo a Vivio acercarse a una estupefacta Einhart.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, oficial? ¿Te sorprende esta revelación? ─ dice Vivio con una voz bastante seductora ─ Oh, mi querida Einhart. Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?

─ ¿Vivio? ¿Todo este tiempo eras esa niña? ¿Cómo? ─dice Einhart con los ojos bien abiertos.

─ Todo esto es gracias al jefe de nuestro pequeño grupo, el ilustre doctor Scaglietti ─ responde Vivio tranquilamente, como si nada ─. Es un científico sencillamente genial. Cuando me anexé a esta banda, él diseñó una pulsera especial que me permite regresar mi edad cada vez que yo lo desee, por lo que en cualquier momento puedo irme a la calle disfrazada de una adorable niña, y así puedo realizar una labor perfecta de espionaje a los puntos marcados para robar.

─ Eso explica por qué la policía jamás los captura... ─ dice Einhart sorprendida ─ Ustedes son ladrones, unos criminales que están siendo buscados por todas partes en la ciudad. Vivio... ¿por qué estás al lado de unas personas tan peligrosas?

─ ¿Preguntas por qué? La respuesta es simple... ─ Vivio ríe quedamente y muestra una mirada maligna y bastante divertida ─ Ocurre que soy una amante de romper las reglas, y al lado de este grupo puedo hacerlo todas las veces que yo quiera. El doctor Jail Scaglietti es la persona más genial que he conocido, y gracias a él he sido capaz de escapar de la vida tan aburrida que he tenido durante mi niñez.

Einhart no podía creerse lo que Vivio le acababa de confesar. Era demasiado como para creer que podía ser verdad, pero la evidencia estaba allí, justo ante sus ojos. No era ningún truco, no lo estaba imaginando.

─ Ahora sabes de la verdadera identidad de nuestra pequeña, y encima ya conoces la ubicación de nuestra guarida, por lo que no podemos dejarte ir fácilmente. Ya sabes, porque eres una policía ─ aparece Sein, rodeando los hombros de Einhart ─. Sin embargo, hay una manera en que serás capaz de regresar a casa, y que además puedas seguir al lado de la princesa de nuestra banda criminal.

─ ¿Y esa forma es...?

Nadie responde inmediatamente. La banda entera se daba un gusto viendo a Einhart bastante tensa, atormentada por el suspenso. Al final fue Cinque quien da un paso al frente para responder a la pregunta de Einhart.

─ Tendrás que convertirte en nuestra aliada. Si aceptas, podrás estar con Vivio todo el tiempo que quieras y no tendrás ningún tipo de limitación que no imponga ella misma, cosa que sería muy raro si pone alguna limitación. Todos aquí la conocemos bastante bien para saber que no tiene ningún límite con sus "vicios" ─ Einhart se pone bastante roja y traga grueso, entendiendo lo que Cinque había querido decir ─. Pero si te niegas, pues mucho me temo que no podemos dejarte escapar. Ya sabes demasiado como para que andes por ahí, revelando nuestro secreto a tus demás colegas. La decisión es tuya.

En efecto, Einhart estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si revelaba el secreto de la banda de Jail Scaglietti, no había manera de que saliese viva de allí, además que no tendría ninguna oportunidad para estar con Vivio. Había sido bastante rápido, pero Einhart estaba plenamente convencida de su enamoramiento de Vivio, y no quería separarse de ella. Por otro lado estaban sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, los cuales habían sido muy amables desde un primer momento, y estaba su ética como policía. La decisión, aparte de difícil, era tortuosa.

─ Vivio...

─ Vamos, únete a nosotros ─ dice Vivio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y le tendía la mano a Einhart ─. Quiero estar a tu lado ¿Acaso tú no quieres lo mismo? Piensa en la oportunidad que tendrías si estás a mi lado.

Einhart estaba hecha un amasijo de nervios ¿Cómo podían aquellas palabras surtir semejante efecto en ella? La tentación estaba resultando demasiado efectiva. Einhart avanza lentamente y levanta su mano hasta que toma la de Vivio. Tanto ésta como el resto de la banda sonríen con maldad, complacidos de ver que la novata del cuerpo de policía había terminado de caer.

─ Bien hecho, oficial Einhart. Muy bien hecho ─ dice Jail complacido ─. Ahora eres oficialmente parte de nosotros, aunque por razones obvias no vamos a permitir que eso se sepa en ningún lugar fuera de esta casa. Como policía que eres, debes mantener una imagen y una reputación entre tus compañeros, por lo que hay algo que quisiera pedirte, a fin de demostrar que ahora te veo como parte del grupo.

─ ¿A-a qué se refiere?

─ Debes convertirte en nuestra espía. Cualquier información interna en el cuerpo de policía debes compartirlo con nosotros, y así nos será mucho más fácil anticiparnos a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ya había empezado. Einhart había aceptado hacer un trato con la más terrible banda criminal de toda la ciudad de Midchilda, y ahora tenía que asumir ese pacto para disfrutar de aquella oportunidad a la que había decidio que no soltaría, sin importar lo que pase.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahí está, Einhart ya ha caído en las redes de la encantadora Vivio ¿Qué opinión les merece esta faceta de _femme fatale_ que tiene Vivio? Lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo. Por varios días me quedé sin computadora porque se me dañó el cable de alimentación, y luego estuve bastante ocupado con algunos OS que me había comprometido en subir. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, y ojalá les haya gustado lo que leyeron.

Hasta otra


	7. Fallas estratégicas

Momento de una nueva entrega de Los malos siempre ganan. Empecemos como se debe y espero que les guste el resultado.

 **Fallas estratégicas**

Varios policías se encontraban patrullando las cercanías de uno de los bancos más importantes del área sur de Midchilda, puesto que las informaciones obtenidas tras rigurosos estudios les habían señalado que ese sería el nuevo punto elegido por la mafia de Jail Scaglietti para perpetrar sus robos. Los policías estaban divididos en dos grupos: El más cercano al banco estaba comandado por Fate, y el otro grupo un par de manzanas más alejado, era liderado por Nanoha. Los civiles no estaban enterados de nada debido a que los grupos policiales se encontraban escondidos y en estado de vigilia, pues así podrían esperar tranquilamente a que se movieran los criminales.

Nanoha había finalmente hablado con Fate acerca de la información secreta que le había compartido su amigo Yuuno. Había sido un tema bastante delicado de tratar, y ambas estuvieron meditando largamente lo que deberían hacer para así atrapar a Scalietti, pero al final decidieron que sería lo mejor. Si las cosas salían bien, al final conseguirían desmembrar al grupo completo.

─ ¿Están todos litos para actuar cuando dé la orden? ─ dice Fate en voz baja a su equipo, y todos asienten al unísono.

─ ¿Estamos seguros de que es aquí que se cometerá el próximo robo? Este lugar es tan tranquilo que me aburre ─ dice Vita con tono cansino.

─ Estoy ciento por ciento segura de que es aquí. Ya lo vas a ver ─ responde Fate tranquilamente.

El grupo terminaría esperando un par de minutos hasta que pudieran notar las primeras señales de actividad sospechosa, cuando se acerca un furgón a la entrada principal del banco. Fate confiaba ciegamente en la información que le había dado Nanoha. Confiaba en que todo saldría exactamente como estaba planeado, pese a todos los problemas que sabían debían enfrentar.

En efecto, del furgón sale nada menos que Cinque, uno de los miembros del grupo delictivo liderado por Jail. Era la señal que necesitaban todos para tener su blanco correctamente fijado.

─ Estamos a la espera de sus órdenes, Fate-san ─ dice Ginga con tono bastante serio.

Fate por su parte permanece en silencio, esperando a que saliesen los demás criminales de la banda Scaglietti, y efectivamente salen Due y Sein, y las tres chicas sacan sus armas. Esa era la última señal que necesitaba Fate.

─ ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos!

Todo el pelotón comandado por Fate sale raudo para detener al grupo, pero el trío criminal parecía saber de antemano que las estaban esperando, pues ellas son las primeras en disparar contra los policías usando armas automáticas de alto calibre.

─ ¡Al suelo! ─ ordena Fate, y todos se esconden antes de ser blanco de las balas.

─ ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que las esperábamos? ¡Alguien se tuvo que rajar y decirles que íbamos a estar aquí! ─ dice Vita con furia y sosteniendo fuertemente su pistola.

─ Due, nosotras nos encargamos, así que encárgate tú de robar el banco ─ señala Cinque sin dejar de disparar.

─ Esto es bastante divertido ─ dice por su parte Sein ─. Es una lástima que Quattro no viniera esta vez. Le habría encantado darle algunos tiros a la policía.

Due toma las bolsas y se mete en el banco para cargarlas de dinero. La operación dura sólo unos cuantos segundos, puesto que el tiroteo de afuera había asustado lo suficiente a los empleados y no pusieron objeción alguno a las exigencias de Due. Sale con las bolsas completamente repletas y las lanza al interior del furgón mientras gritaba a sus compañeras que su parte ya estaba hecha, por lo que éstas retroceden y entran al furgón sin dejar de disparar.

─ ¡Se van a escapar! ¡Esas perras se van y no podemos hacer nada! ─ dice Vita con rabia y con ganas de salir a intercambiar disparos con la banda.

─ ¡Nanoha, el objetivo se va a escapar! ¡Están usando armas automáticas para atacarnos! ─ advierte Fate usando su radio.

─ _Recibido. Vamos a tomar las precauciones necesarias_ ─ responde Nanoha desde el otro lado.

A Fate y su equipo no les queda otra alternativa que esperar a que el otro equipo llegara lo más rápido posible. No podían surgir para responder a los disparos de Sein y Cinque, así que sólo les quedaba aguantar y esperar, cuando algunas patrullas salen, y varios policías salen de las ventanillas para disparar.

─ ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieran! ¿Es que esta balacera no se oía desde donde estaban? ─ cuestiona Vita irritada.

El furgón acelera y empieza la huida, a lo que el grupo comandado por Nanoha les persigue para impedir que escapen. Nanoha misma sale de una ventanilla y dispara repetidas veces contra la puerta trasera del furgón, pero las balas no hacían ningún daño. Las puertas del furgón estaban revestidas con material blindado, y Nanoha termina desistiendo de seguir disparando. Fate y los demás van corriendo a sus respectivas patrullas, determinados todos a no permitir que las secuaces de Jail Scaglietti se escapara. Pero cuando ya todos los policías estaban llevando a cabo la persecusión, la puerta trasera del furgón se abre, y de allí surge un enorme gatling que estaba fijado al suelo del furgón y estaba bajo el control de Cinque, quien de inmediato abre fuego contra todos los policías.

─ ¡Tengan esto, y esto, y esto! ─ grita Cinque entre risas demenciales.

─ Mierda, esto va bastante mal ─ Fate hace varias maniobras para esquivar las balas, pero una alcanza a impactar contra una llanta de la patrulla ─. Esto va mal, este no es nuestro día ¡Vita!

─ ¡Estoy en eso! ─ Vita se pone a disparar, pero el constante movimiento en el auto le hace muy difícil apuntar correctamente ─ ¡Testarossa, se supone que fuiste la mejor en la obtención de licencia para conducir ¿No puedes mantener esta cosa equilibrada?

─ ¡Puedes probar a conducir con una llanta reventada, y luego me dices si es fácil hacerlo!

Fate realmente estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener la marcha, y el rin de la llanta ponchada estaba haciendo ruidos que sólo señalaban peligro. En cuanto a las otras patrullas, ninguna era capaz de acercarse demasiado al furgón debido a que Cinque les respondía usando el gatling. Aquel trío delictivo parecía indetenible... parecía.

Pero tanto Nanoha como Fate habían señalado un plan B para estos casos, y es que más adelante había un grupo de policías liderado por Verossa, y ellos serían capaces de detener el furgón sin vérselas con el gatling. Tenían que empujar un poco más, y las criminales caerían en la trampa.

─ Ellas no se van a escapar. No podemos permitir que escapen...

Pero extrañamente el furgón da un giro imprevisto y se mete por un callejón, lejos de la trampa que la policía había montado. Tanto Nanoha como Fate se quedan boquiabiertas, y las patrullas terminan frenando de manera forzosa, viendo todos cómo el furgón había desaparecido en la oscuridad.

─ ¡Mierda! ¡Los teníamos! ¡Estaban justo en nuestra palma y las muy perras se nos escapan! ─ Vita desquita su rabia con el capó de la patrulla, y Fate sólo queda en silencio, viendo que todo había fallado.

─ Esto es una locura ¡No pudieron haber sabido de nuestro plan! ¡Han estado un paso por delante en todo momento! ─ manifiesta Ginga, también molesta ─ ¿Cómo es que ellas se dieron cuenta de lo que íbamos a hacer? ¡Esto tuvo que ser producto de una filtración! ¡Alguien nos ha vendido!

─ Calma todo el mundo, que nada ganamos si nos ponemos en esa actitud ─ dice Fate ─. Tenemos que pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir y tratar de encontrar una explicación. Hayate no se tomará nada bien que tres criminales se nos hayan escapado de esta manera.

Vita se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras se lamentaba y maldecía. Todos los demás policías también estaban frustrados, y especialmente se notaba que lo estaba Nanoha. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

* * *

 **Guarida Scaglietti**

─ ¡Batacazo en el banco, bitches! ─ Sein lidera una entrada triunfal en la sala mientras exhibía el botín robado ─ Hubieran visto las caras que pusieron aquellas pánfilas de Testarossa y Takamachi. Las dejamos sin palabras.

─ ¡Las felicito, mis niñas! Eso es ser un verdadero criminal ─ Jail abraza fuertemente a cada una de las campeonas ingresantes, y luego él mismo pone el botín sobre la mesa ─. Muy bien, mis queridos desadaptados sociales, esta noche tendremos otra cena por todo lo alto ¡Yo me encargo de traer el postre!

La banda entera comienza a aplaudir ante las palabras de Jail, y Vivio se levanta del sofá, claramente satisfecha por el resultado del robo, pues eso era la prueba que necesitaban para confirmar que Einhart ahora trabajaba para ellos desde la policía.

─ Mi linda y sensual mascota se ha portado de maravilla. En cuanto venga debería darle un premio por ser una buena chica ─ dice para sí misma mientras todos celebraban, y maliciosamente se relame los labios al pensar en el premio del que hablaba.

─ Maldición. Si no fuera porque el día de hoy había amanecido con fiebre, hubiera estado allí para saborear en persona esa humillación a la policía ─ dice Quattro, quien tenía una compresa en la frente, pero igual se sentía con ánimos de celebrar.

─ Vivio, debo admitir que tu plan ha superado todas nuestras expectativas ─ confiesa Une ─. Esa chica, Einhart Stratos, realmente nos será muy útil de ahora en adelante.

─ Lo sé. Mi linda novia está dispuesta a lo que sea por mí ─ presume Vivio.

* * *

 **Comisaría**

─ ¿Alguien me pude explicar qué demonios pasó? ─ Hayate da un golpe sobre el escritorio, perpleja al saber del fallo ─ Hemos asignado a todos los policías disponibles a la zona de robo, lo dotamos del mejor armamento de que disponemos, teníamos un plan bastante elaborado y nos habíamos asegurado de coordinarnos al más mínimo detalle para prevenir fallos ¿Alguien me explica cómo pudimos fallar?

─ Lo sentimos, Hayate ─ susurra Vita bajando la cabeza.

─ Alguien las previno. También venían preparadas con armamento de guerra para responder a nuestra operación ─ se excusa Ginga.

─ ¿Y se puede saber quién soltó que nosotras íbamos a llevar a cabo esta operación? ¿Alguien me puede responder?

No podía evitarlo, Hayate estaba furiosa ante el fallo de un plan que debía ser perfecto. Nanoha y Fate no podían hacer otra cosa que presentar inútilmente excusas para apaciguarla. Y en la puerta de la sala de reuniones estaba Einhart, cuyo semblante serio no daba ninguna razón para sospechar de ella. Al menos así podía seguir con Vivio, aunque eso significara convertirse en una traidora.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Nanoha estaba en su oficina con las manos en la cabeza, intentando pasar el dolor de cabeza que le había significado la media hora de sermones y gritos dedicado por Hayate. Las cosas habían salido completamente mal, pese a que todo debería haber funcionado. Las secuaces de Jail Scaglietti se habían escapado sin que nadie tuviera oportunidad de hacer nada para impedirlo, y en ese momento Fate aparece con una taza de café en la mano. Su rostro denotaba el mismo mal humor que tenía la cobriza.

─ Todo esto falló. Hubo en error en la información o alguien se chivó nuestros planes...

─ ¿Podríamos dejar ese tema para después? Me duele demasiado la cabeza para pensar en ello ─ corta Nanoha con un deje de agresividad que enseguida notaron Shario y Signum, las cuales habían estado charlando en la puerta ─. Estoy tan mal como tú, Fate-chan, y por eso te pido que no toquemos por ahora el tema. Esto ha sido sencillamente terrible, y quiero olvidar todo por un par de horas antes de tener que asumirlo.

Shario y Signum estaban completamente sorprendidas. Aún en los peores momentos y condiciones, Nanoha siempre se había dirigido a la rubia con una sonrisa, pero esta vez ni hacía amago de ello. Las dos agentes vieron eso como algo preocupante, y más cuando Fate salió de allí sin decir absolutamente nada. Si de pronto esto pasaba en aquella pareja inseparable, era señal de que las cosas habían adquirido un especial matiz de gravedad, pero tanto Signum como Shario no vieron oportuno el momento para decir nada al respecto.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Les sorprendió que Nanoha respondiera de mala manera a Fate? ¿Habrá posibilidad de arreglar la situación? Realmente me encanta poner las cosas en tensión máxima en momentos clave xD. Y así termino el capítulo. Nos leeremos muy pronto, y espero que lo pasen bonito mientras esperan por el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	8. Campantes

Hola, esta es una nueva gran oportunidad para compartir con ustedes mi locura con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me inventé de forma bastante alocada. Ya sin más que decir, comencemos.

 **Campantes**

El nuevo fallo de la policía en su intento por detener a Jail Scaglietti y su banda se convirtió rápidamente en tendencia en la prensa y los medios informativos de cualquier medio, al punto de que en menos de 24 horas ya estaba dando la vuelta a todo el mundo. El hiperbólico énfasis que ponía la prensa en el suceso generaba intensos dolores de cabeza a Hayate, y es que tuvo que estar hasta horas de la madrugada concediendo ruedas de prensa y respondiendo a declaraciones varias de varios concejales y políticos que estaban a favor del ascenso de Regius Gaiz en la alcaldía de la ciudad Midchilda. Aquello era un auténtico infierno, y la castaña tenía el horrible presentimiento de que apenas estaba empezando el calvario.

Nanoha y Fate tampoco se salvaron de la metralla de preguntas y señalamientos desde diversos puntos y ángulos. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para hablar con sus subordinados para retocar estrategias, todo porque ellas debían enfrentar toda clase de condenas y preguntas sumamente incómodas durante horas enteras, y lo más desconcertante es que durante parte de las ruedas de prensa en que coincidieron tuvieron una actitud fría y distante entre sí, causando gran preocupación entre los policías que presenciaron las declaraciones de manera personal.

Aquel fracaso significó un alza formidable en las tendencias electorales a favor de Regius, pese a que la mayoría de las personas de Midchilda no tenían una opinión favorable para él debido a su postura extremista y sin escrúpulos. El panorama general de cara a las elecciones y la futura gestión de alcalde se veía más y más sonbrío, cosa que no podía importarle menos a Regius, el cual sólo veía con complacencia su ascenso en las encuestas. Poco a poco sus presiones, señalamientos y amenazas estaban cimentando las bases de una futura victoria que lucía más y más probable.

* * *

 **Con Einhart**

─ Es bastante triste todo esto, ¿verdad?

Einhart se sobresalta al oír que Verossa mientras ella estaba distraída revisando papeles. El hombre sólo da una amable sonrisa en respuesta a aquella reacción, aunque Einhart dedujo que él en realidad estaría igual de estresado que el resto de los miembros del cuerpo de policía. Era increíble que ese hombre todavía pudiese sonreír en aquella situación tan dramática.

─ ¿Cómo vas con los informes de tus patrullajes?

─ Ya casi termino con mis informes ─ responde Einhart secamente ─. Han sido simples rondas de rutina y nada más. La zona en la que estoy asignada prácticamente no posee índices delictivos.

─ Sí, eso es bastante cierto ─ Verossa toma asiento al lado de Einhart y da una breve mirada al techo ─ ¿Quieres que te cuente un pequeño secreto? ¿Quieres saber por qué estás asignada en ese lugar?

─ Soy toda oídos.

─ La verdad es que nadie aquí quiere que corras riesgos. Eres una novata y tenemos que lidiar con este caso de la banda de Scaglietti sin descanso, y por esa razón es que despejaron a los agentes que antes estaban allí para dejarte en su lugar. Necesitamos a todos los efectivos disponibles que nos sea posible, y además puedes pemanecer a salvo de cualquier riesgo al estar en esa zona.

Einhart enarca las cejas, sintiendo que aquello debió verlo venir. Era más que obvio, pues hasta ese momento no había necesitado hacer nada, salvo poner un par de multas a personas que estacionaban por un pequeño margen en zonas restringidas y especiales. No había ningún evento importante que le exigiera entrar en acción y sacar su arma reglamentaria, o poner a pruera su capacidad como autoridad. Su trabajo, a nivel general, había resultado demasiado sencillo.

─ Es un detalle de parte de ustedes el que me hayan querido proteger ─ dice Einhart ─. Les agradezco mucho que se preocupen tanto, pero pienso que sería mejor si mis habilidades se aprovechan más en este caso, pues esa es la razón por la que me mandaron aquí.

─ Tienes razón, Ein-chan. No podría estar más de acuerdo, pero míralo de este modo ─ señala Verossa sin perder su encantador porte ─: Durante este año ya tenemos a algunos policías que han muerto a manos de los malvados secuaces de Jail Scaglietti. Originalmente la capitana Yagami había hecho la solicitud de varios policías capacitados y que sean capaces de coordinarse con nosotros para poder fortalecer nuestra persecución a esa banda, pero el gobernador sólo te envió a ti, que apenas saliste de la academia hace algunos días ─ Einhart asiente a las palabras de Verossa ─. No pienses que estamos subestimando o desperdiciando tus cualidades como policía. Piensa que antes de enfrentarte al peligro de esa manera debes hacerte con algo de experiencia y acostumbrarte a nuestra manera de coordinarnos para así tú también desempeñar un papel importante en nuestra eterna guerra contra el crimen.

Einhart se queda sin palabras por un momento. Verossa había mostrado una elocuencia envidiable al momento de hablarle, desarmando así cualquier intento de protesta o duda de su parte. Entonces los demás integrantes del cuerpo de policía se preocupaban por ella. Normalmente eso significaría que se conmoviera lo suficiente para decir la verdad de una vez por todas y revelar el escondite de Jail Scaglietti, pero se negaba a poner en riesgo a Vivio, además que ya había jurado lealtad a aquellos criminales por encima de la policía. Sencillamente no tenía opción.

─ Verossa-san, hay mucho trabajo que todavía tienes que realizar ─ aparece Fate con cara de cansancio.

─ Oh, lo siento mucho, jefa ─ Verossa se levanta tranquilamente y le guiña un ojo a Einhart ─. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Siempre estoy para ayudar a los demás.

─ Sí. Lo tomaré en cuenta ─ responde Einhart.

Fate y Einhart se quedan viendo cómo Verossa se va alejando hasta llegar a su respectivo cubículo para hacer el trabajo que todavía le faltaba. Fate no se mueve ni dice nada por unos cuantos segundos, poniendo nerviosa a Einhart al hacerle pensar que tal vez estaba sospechando de ella. Eso sería bastante negativo para ella y su posibilidad de permanecer junto a Vivio, hasta que Fate dio muestras de intentar relajarse para luego hablar con ella.

─ ¿Has estado a gusto en tu actual puesto, Einhart?

─ ¿Eh? Ummm... S-sí. Me siento a gusto ─ responde Einhart, todavía nerviosa.

─ Eso es bueno. Anoche fue el surgimiento del infierno aquí en la tierra. Las presiones, los insultos y las burlas de la prensa y de los adeptos a las políticas de Regius están peor que nunca. Es bueno ver que al menos pudiste descansar.

─ Pues muchas gracias por su preocupación.

Fate esboza una sonrisa cansada y un poco triste, cosa que Einhart no pudo evitar notar. Realmente la rubia había tenido una muy mala noche para encima tener que estar desde bien temprano para entrar en acción, al igual que Hayate y Nanoha, la cuales debían estar por ahí. Einhart así lo deducía.

─ Por cierto ─ vuelve a decir Fate ─, más tarde hay algunas cosas que me gustaría mostrarte. Supongo que te podría motivar. Siempre es importante darle alguna motivación a los novatos para que se sientan en un equipo y quieran centrarse en cumplir con su deber.

─ ¿A qué se refiere con eso, jefa? ─ se extraña Einhart.

─ Es una sorpresa, y no me gustaría arruinarla demasiado pronto ─ es lo último que dice Fate antes de irse.

Einhart alza las cejas. El enigma mantenido por Einhart la desconcertaba en buena medida. Tal vez fuera la paranoia de tener que esconder su secreto, pero es que no quería permitir que nadie se diera cuenta que ella conoce a Vivio. Deseaba protegerla a como dé lugar, y si eso implicaba llevar a su último termino la traición a sus compañeros, pues nada la detendría en aquello.

* * *

 **Guarida**

Jail se aguantaba las ganas de desternillarse de risa mientras estaba leyendo el periódico. Le parecía divertido y gracioso a más no poder ver cómo en primera plana retrataban a la policía de la manera más peyorativa posible. La prensa realmente no se daba abasto con las humillaciones y la creación de rumores, cuando hasta ya algunos noticieros estaban dando fecha para que Hayate declare oficialmente su renuncia.

Los esbirros de Scaglietti también se estaban divirtiendo en grande al poner la televisión y ver cómo algunos periodistas (que parecieran haber obtenido su título de una caja de cereal) sólo se dedicaban a lanzar más flechas contra Hayate, Nanoha y Fate. Jail se levanta luego de terminar de leer el periódico y se acerca al grupo, el cual ahora dedica toda su atención a él.

─ Mis niños, debo decir que no creí que pudiera estar más orgulloso de todos ustedes. Me equivoqué, porque ahora lo estoy mucho más que antes ─ dice Jail mientras alzaba los brazos, como si estuviera oficiando una misa ─. Cinque, Sein y Due le han dado a la policía la derrota más humillante en muchísimos años, y eso sólo es posible gracias a nuestro excelso trabajo en equipo para hacer el mal, y también debemos darle algo de crédito a nuestra joven amiga Einhart Stratos. Su información y labores de espionaje nos ha dado importantes frutos desde un primer momento, y eso es algo digno de valorar.

El grupo entero se muestra de acuerdo con la opinión de Jail. Realmente Einhart había hecho una magnífica primera labor al informarles sobre los planes de la policía cuando descubrieron que iban a robar aquel banco. Ese había sido el mejor triunfo que hayan tenido desde que existen como grupo delictivo, y por ello no podían estar más alegres de lo que ya estaban. Justo en ese momento empieza un nuevo programa en el que, para variar, siguen resaltando la magnitud del fracaso de la policía para detener a la banda Scaglietti.

─ ¿Saben una cosa? Siento que no me podría cansar de esta diversión sin límites ─ opina Quattro ─. Y pensar que esta es apenas la primera victoria de muchas otras que vamos a tener. Ni Yagami ni nadie podrá detenernos, e incluso el ascenso de Regius no significará nada para nosotros.

─ Exactamente, Quattro. Exactamente ─ responde Jail.

* * *

 **Dos semanas después**

Nuevos atracos se habían llevado a cabo diversos bancos a lo largo de la ciudad de Midchilda. La policía había hecho todo lo posible para detener a la banda con diversas estrategias de seguimiento y patrullaje, pero la intromisión constante de Einhart permite que los secuaces de Jail Scaglietti siempre estén un paso por delante y consigan burlar todos los intentos de la policía por detenerlos. Una y otra vez la policía es puesta en ridículo, y en cada una de esas veces Nanoha, Fate y Hayate se ven obligadas a dar la cara ante una prensa inmisericorde y hambrienta de declaraciones, señalamientos y hasta rumores, todo sea por llenar sus ambiciosos artículos.

Fate se encontraba con la cabeza hundida en una montaña de papeles. El trabajo se había vuelto más pesado que nunca, y el hecho que ya llevara varias noches seguidas sin dormir bien no ayudaba en absoluto. Justo se acerca Nanoha con una carpeta dejándola justo encima de aquella odiada pila, ante los ojos de la rubia.

─ Ya va otra gran derrota. No veo en qué estamos fallando ─ dice Nanoha suspirando pesadamente.

─ Nanoha, hazme el favor de no hablar de esas cosas. No me apetece para nada escuchar nada que tenga que ver con eso ─ responde Fate con agresividad contenida, y a Vita y Ginga ( que estaban hablando en el cubiculo de al lado) les dio la impresión de que Fate resistía las ganas de golpear la mesa ─. Sólo... necesito descansar un momento ¿No ves que me estoy estresando demasiado aquí con todo esto?

─ ¿Y tú crees que yo estoy en un jardín de flores? ¿Sabes lo que he venido caminando toda la mañana? ─ responde Nanoha de mala manera ─ Me estoy muriendo de sueño y estoy a que tiro todo, como para que ahora me vengas con esa ridiculez.

─ ... ─ Ginga y Vita estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaces de creerse lo que estaban oyendo.

─ Si tan bien sabes cómo me encuentro ahora mismo, pues búscate a alguien que no ande tan mal, en vez de echar más basura a todo esto que ya tengo acumulado ─ Fate se levanta de su asiento y da un paso fiero hacia Nanoha, dando la impresión de que fuera a iniciar una pelea.

─ ¡Pues entonces me voy! ¡Ya hasta me está dando asco todo esto! Ojalá esto se acabe pronto para irme de aqui.

Nanoha toma otra vez la carpeta y se va de allí pisando fuerte, y Vita y Ginga se la quedan viendo mientras se alejaba hasta que se pierde de vista. Por su parte, Fate se vuelve a sentar, teniendo un gesto tremendo de frustración.

─ ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? ─ dice Ginga.

─ Ojalá que no, porque eso significaría que no es una alucinación ─ responde Vita.

Un poco apartada de todo aquello se encontraba Einhart, contemplando el resultado de la humillación de la policía a manos de la banda Scaglietti. Fate y Nanoha obviamente estaban bajo el efecto de un estrés formidable y sentían que la cabeza les explotaría si pensaban más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Eso significaba mucho más que el nacimiento de un conflicto entre las dos subcapitanas del cuerpo de policía, también implicaba un severo golpe a la moral de todo el personal de la policía. La banda Scaglietti ahora contaba con una ventaja bastante mayor, ya nada podría detenerlos.

* * *

 **Concejalía**

Yuuno estaba que se dormía en su asiento. Ya tenía dos noches en aquel lugar y apenas había tenido tiempo para levantarse para estirar las piernas. Apenas empezaba a revisar unos papeles cuando ve que el alcalde Nakajima entra sin tocar a la puerta.

─ Lamento mis modales de ahora, Scrya, pero supuse que no estabas de ánimos para estar respondiendo ─ saluda Genya mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí ─. Puedes dejar ese papeleo por un par de horas si así te sientes más cómodo. No es bueno que te absorbas tanto por el trabajo.

─ Pues me alegra que me diga esas cosas, alcalde ─ Yuuno se quita los lentes y se tapa la cara con ambas manos ─. Todo esto del plan es estresante. Supongo que Nanoha y Fate no lo estarán pasando bien, pero tendrán que aguantar si realmente queremos pararle los pies a la banda de Jail Scaglietti. Esto es una verdadera prueba de largo aliento.

─ Y que lo digas, Scrya. Mis hijas están muy preocupadas. Casi me desmayo cuando me ocupé de hacer la cena anoche. Hubieras visto a Subaru. Creo que heredó de su madre su manía por ser una dramática a la antigua.

─ Lo sé. Aún recuerdo cuando usted me invitó a aquella obra teatral en su último año de preparatoria ─ dice Yuuno sin quitar todavía las manos de su rostro ─. Este plan es una apuesta bastante arriesgada, y todavía no hemos terminado.

─ No, tienes razón ─ Genya gira la vista hacia la ventana y suspira largamente ─. Esto debe empezar a surtir efecto, y espero que la capitana Yagami sea capaz de mantener en pie al cuerpo de policía mientras esperamos el momento correcto.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Así es, tensión al máximo y un panorama extraño y nada favorable. Esta historia todavía tiene para dar, así que nos vemos muy pronto.

Hasta otra


	9. Una relación marchitándose

Hola a todo el mundo, es el momento para una nueva actualización de esta historia. Empecemos ya mismo.

 **Una relación marchitándose**

En el interior de la comisaría no era un secreto que Nanoha y Fate estaban llevándose cada vez peor, y eso hacía que todos, y sobre todo Hayate, se preocuparan muchísimo por lo que les estaba pasando, pero todos tenían una constelación de problemas que no les dejaba siquiera respirar tranquilos.

─ ¿Quieres dejar de tirarme basura? ¿No ves que estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo? ─ dice Nanoha con tono duro.

─ Oh, lo siento, señorita fresa. No sabía que tenías trabajo. Como si yo no tuviera nada que hacer ─ Fate se aleja de la cobriza entre bufidos y murmullos que los policías más cercanos preferían no saber qué estaba diciendo.

─ Fin del mundo ─ dice Ginga para sí misma, un poco asustada viendo la discusión.

─ No sé si del mundo, pero por lo menos sí será el fin para nosotras si no se reconcilian ─ opina Vita, que estaba al lado de Ginga.

Einhart veía todo lo que estaba pasando desde una distancia prudencial. La confianza que le tenían los demás policías hacía que fuese muy fácil obtener la información que luego le daba a la banda de Jail Scaglietti. Ni que decir que la banda se divertía en grande con el distanciamiento que se estaba produciendo entre ambas chicas.

─ ¿Cómo vamos a terminar a este paso?

Einhart se sobresalta y ve que detrás de ella se encontraba Shario, la cual estaba cargando varias carpetas repletas. Einhart supuso que las carpetas tenían que ver con los informes del mes.

─ A las tenientes parece que les va muy mal ─ opina Einhart como quien no quiere la cosa.

─ Eso me parece realmente terrible ─ dice Shario mientras asiente ─. Einhart, voy a confesarte algo que espero que no se lo digas a nadie. Espero que pueda confiar en ti.

─ Puedes confiar ─ apoya Einhart.

─ Bueno. Pues te confieso que a mí me gusta Fate-san ─ dice Shario poniéndose bastante roja ─. Sé que está muy mal porque Nanoha-san es la verdadera persona que está destinada para Fate-san, pero esa es la verdad.

─ Shario-san, no es que quiera ser grosera ni nada, pero eso todo el mundo aquí lo sabe ─ responde Einhart sin mostrar demasiada emoción.

─ ¿Ehh?

─ Es verdad. Creo que incluso las propias tenientes Nanoha y Fate lo saben. Incluso hay algunos policías que han hecho apuestas en las que aseguran que te confesarás o no ante la teniente.

─ No puede ser. Si incluso Fate-san lo sabe... ─ Shario estaba más roja que un tomate maduro ─ Como sea, igual no le digas a nadie que hablé de esto contigo. Me daría algo si alguien consigue confirmar esto... Un momento, ¿dijiste que están apostando que no conseguiré decirle esto jamás a Fate-san?

─ Algunos. Hay otros que sí creen que algún día lo harás.

─ Esto es vergonzoso a morir. Cómo me gustaría que la tierra me tragase ahora mismo ─ Shario se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, y luego toma aire lentamente para estabilizarse ─. Bueno, igual tengo que seguir adelante. Pero no sé cómo voy a darle la cara otra vez a Fate-san ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

─ No me lo preguntes. Yo no tengo ni idea ─ evade Einhart con cierto nerviosismo, y es que Shario cada vez estaba más intensa en lo que decía ─. Como sea, ahora deberíamos centrarnos más bien en el tema de a banda Scaglietti ¿No hay nadie discutiendo sobre alguna forma para detenerlos?

─ Muchos de los agentes en servicio están discutiendo y opinando sobre ello, pero la verdad es que no hay una postura con amplia preferencia, y la capitana Yagami está que explota ante tantos asuntos que debe atender ─ Shario toma asiento en una silla que encuentra libre en un cubículo al lado del de Einhart ─. La situación ya es insostenible, Einhart-san. El cuerpo de policía está cerca de disolverse si seguimos bajo esta infernal presión. Y las consantes amenazas de Regius en su campaña no está representando ningún alivio, pues todo el mundo sabe que su prioridad no es realmente depurar los cuerpos públicos de la ciudad, sino eliminar todo rastro de la gestión del alcalde Nakajina para así imponerse él como figura principal. Ese hombre es maligno y muy ambicioso, y sus propuestas para mantener la ciudad en orden son demasiado radicales para realmente tomarlas en cuenta.

─ Ni me lo digas. Anoche vi todo en la televisión ─ responde Einhart apoyándose contra el espaldar de su asiento ─. A veces me parece que ese hombre está en guerra con la misma ciudad que tanto asegura que va a proteger. Tiene un discurso exageradamente agresivo y sólo sabe llegar a la gente con amenazas y ofensas. Me pregunto cuál es su problema.

Shario se encoge de hombros y se bebe un sorbo de la taza de café que tenía en sus manos. Einhart estaba aliviada de ver que Shario no sospechaba absolutamente nada. La verdad era que en un principio temía no mantener su tapadera. Nunca se le había dado demasiado bien fingir y mantener las apariencias frente a otras personas, por lo que de vez en cuando le causaba cierto nerviosismo tratar con sus compañeros, no fuese que descubrieran su nexo con la banda de Jail Scaglietti.

* * *

 **Guarida**

─ ...Y así fue así como logré darle nalgadas a cincuenta personas distintas en fila sin que ninguna se diera cuenta. Una verdadera locura. Creo que mi verdadero destino era ser youtuber ─ realata Sein mientras le mostraba un video a dos miembros de la banda en el que se mostraba lo ocurrido.

─ Pues es oficial, has roto tu récord personal ─ dice Quattro ajustándose los lentes ─. Vivio, yo creo que tú podrías hacer algo parecido, ¿no te parece? Tienes una habilidad impresionante para ser vista sólo cuando quieres que te vean.

─ Posiblemente, aunque por ahora mis manos sólo me dicen que quieren darle unas cuantas nalgadas a Einhart. Es que esta mañana me ha dado por pensar muchas travesuras ─ dice Vivio en su forma pequeña ─. Es que anoche hasta soñé que me convertí en una futa y que le daba a Einhart por todos lados en donde le pudiera dar. Es el sueño más excitante que he tenido en toda mi vida, que se los digo yo.

─ Menos mal que no te está escuchando Deici. Estoy segura que ella querría oír hasta el más mínimo detalle para luego ir corriendo a su habitación y encerrarse el resto del día ─ dice Sein divertida.

─ Sí, yo también te creo ─ Quattro rodea con un brazo a la niña ─. Una vez yo soñé algo parecido, pero con el detalle de que yo tenía un harem de como una veintena de chicas que ya estaban en posición para mí, y todas estaban en fila, esperando su turno. Ya iba por la quince o algo así cuando Otto me despertó porque estaba haciendo demasiado ruido y le interrumpí su sueño, aunque yo creo que más bien contaría como una siesta de belleza, con lo mucho que él duerme. Desde entonces ya no duermo del lado de la pared que da con su habitación, sino con la de Sette, que ella lo toma mejor sin importar que se desvele.

─ Y todo el mundo sabe muy bien por qué Sette sí lo aguanta ─ dice Sein con una sonrisa traviesa.

En ese momento suena el teléfono robado que tenía Vivio, a lo que responde, viendo que se trataba de Einhart, cosa que la pone bastante contenta, y Sein y Quattro se acercan para oír la conversación.

─ _Hay problemas bastante serios dentro del cuerpo de policía. Las tenientes Nanoha Takamachi y Fate Testarossa Harlaown están pasando por un muy mal momento en su relación_ ─ dice Einhart, y Vivio pone el altavoz para que sus compañeras oigan.

─ ¿Las dos tenientes? ¿Aquellas dos a las que media ciudad ya daban seguras como el primer matrimonio lesbi de la ciudad? ─ dice Quattro algo sorprendida.

─ _Ellas mismas. Tampoco la capitana va por un buen momento, y en general les digo que el cuerpo de policía está bastante desmoralizado y con posibilidad a que se desestabiice del todo_ ─Vivio, Sein y Quattro se miran mutuamente ─ _¿Cuáles son las siguientes acciones que debemos realizar?_

─ Tendríamos que hablar esto con el jefe, pero no hay duda de que es un momento glorioso para nuestra banda ─ dice Vivio esbozando una sonrisa de pura maldad ─. Lo lamentamos mucho por el santurrón de Genya Nakajima y por la tenientes-siempre-felices, pero es momento de que nuestra banda dé el paso definitivo para hacer nuestra la ciudad, y nada ni nadie nos va a detener.

─ El doctor nos dijo que pasado mañana iremos a robar el Banco General de Cambio de Midchilda ─ empieza a detallar Quattro ─. La férrea seguridad privada y la intricada estructura interna del banco representan un interesante reto, pero ya todos nosotros estámos más que listos para realizar este robo, el cual nos convertirá en la banda criminal más poderosa e importante que haya existido jamás a nivel nacional. Y una vez que eso pase, a la ciudad no le quedará otra alternativa que estar de rodillas ante nosotros, y en ese punto no habrá cuerpos de policía ni idioteces que diga Regius que nos separe del poder que ostentaremos.

─ La supremacía es nuestra meta ─ dice esta vez Sein ─. Einhart, sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer. Nos comunicaremos contigo por la noche.

─ _De acuerdo_.

Vivio se despide entonces de Einhart antes de colgar la llamada. Tanto ella como Quattro y Sein estaban que trepaban al techo de lo emocionadas que estaban.

─ Con que las tenientes Takamachi y Testarossa... Se nota que estamos en nuestro mejor momento ─ dice Quattro intentando no reír.

─ Ya me imagino que el jefe va a querer hacer fiesta en cuanto se entere ─ Vivio se guarda el teléfono, y su jubilosa mirada desprendía un brillo al estilo de Light Yagami pero en bicolor ─. Nuestra banda ahora mismo tiene a la ciudad entera servida en bandeja de plata. Debemos tomar esta oportunidad antes de que las dos tenientes consigan levantarse otra vez.

Quattro y Sein asiente de acuerdo, y las tres se levantan del sofá para hablar con el resto del grupo, completamente seguros de que quedarían encantados con la noticia traída por Einhart.

La victoria ya les pertenecía.

* * *

 **Comisaría**

Y hablando de Einhart, la novata había regresado su atención al papeleo que le había sido asignado. Era una pila lo bastante grande como para pensar que no la podria terminar nunca. Había demasiadas cosas por hacer, y muchos policías hasta renunciaban completamente a su hora de descanso para poder completar todo el trabajo posible antes de finalizar su jornada, conscientes de que aquello se habrá multiplicado nuevamente para el día siguiente. A lo lejos se veía a Verossa ayudando a Zafira y Signum con algunos trámites. No entendía cómo era que ese peliverde era capaz siempre de completar su trabajo tan rápido y todavía tener energías para apoyar a otros policías que se vieran en problemas con sus propios deberes. Era una habilidad bastante curiosa la que tenía, pero mejor se vuelve a centrar en lo suyo. Nunca se sabe cuándo le traen más papeles.

─ ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? ─ aparece Fate ante Einhart, y ésta asiente algo nerviosa ─ Gracias. Este trabajo es insufrible. Esto es tan duro que hasta me siento tentada a renunciar.

─ Algo así había oído decir a los demás ─ señala Einhart tratando de mantener la compostura ─. Ya yo había escuchado que cuando me mandaron a este distrito, lo que ustedes originalmente esperaban era que el gobernador enviara a varios policías experimentados y capacitados para coordinarse, pero en lugar de ello sólo vine yo. Supongo que ahora mismo les debo representar una carga.

─ En absoluto, Einhart ─ niega Fate con una mano ─. La verdad es que hubiera sido genial que tuviéramos al menos a diez policías adicionales para paliar el despido de aquellos que permitieron el robo al Banco Central de Midchilda. Aquel fue un golpe bastante bajo para todos aquí, pero difícilmente nos podríamos arrepentir que tú vinieses. Sólo lamentamos que no viniese más gente.

─ Comprendo.

─ Como sea, esta noche tendré qe aprovechar que la tengo libre para descansar. Me hace muchísima falta ─ Fate vuelve a erguirse con algo de dificultad a causa del cansancio que llevaba ─. Sigue trabajando como lo estás haciendo. Prometes bastante con tu desempeño. Quizás en unos años logres acumular los méritos necesarios para convertirte en teniente, o posiblemente en capitana del cuerpo de policía. Vas por muy camino.

─ Gracias por el cumplido, teniente. Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Fate se va de allí, y Einhart se la queda viendo un rato mientras se va y habla con Ginga sobre algo que no alcanza a oír desde su posición. Sabía que por su estado de ánimo había evitado decir nada sobre Nanoha, pero igual Einhart no la iba a presionar en ese sentido, no vaya a ser que eso minara la confianza que se le ha tenido hasta el momento. Tampoco dijo nada respecto a Shario, especialmente porque ese tema no lo vio para nada interesante como para meterlo en aquella conversación. Sonríe con un deje de malicia, y al girar su vista hacia los papeles que estaba revisando, una idea se cruza por su cabeza.

─ _"Realmente no se lo están esperando... No lo verán venir cuando les demos el golpe... Teniente Fate, teniente Nanoha, esto se acaba para ustedes..."_

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sé que habrían estado esperando más, pero vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí para tener la tensión al máximo. Dejen sus opiniones con respecto al capítulo, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia que esta echando chispas.

Hasta otra


	10. La última oportunidad para todos

Hola a toda la comunidad, que les aviso que ahora toca nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

 **La última oportunidad para todos**

Las elecciones estaban cada vez más cerca, y la preocupación crecía a un ritmo alarmante, y es que Regius, contra todo pronóstico que se hubiera hecho antes, ya estaba superando a Genya Nakajima en intenciones de voto, lo cual hacía que todo el personal dependiente de la alcaldía se mostrara bastante preocupado. La llegada de Regius significaría un severo paso atrás en varios servicios de la ciudad y generaría la entrada en escena de un panorama oscuro en el cumplimiento de las necesidades de la ciudad, pero todo esto era posible por el único detalle de que la banda de Jail Scaglietti había puesto en ridículo a la policía de una manera excesivamente escandalosa. Y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente grave, las tenientes Nanoha y Fate habían anunciado de forma oficial el final de su relación sentimental. Nadie quedó indiferente a aquella noticia, y no solo era porque ellas eran el principal apoyo con el que contaba Hayate para asumir las riendas del cuerpo de policía y por el peso moral que significaba la presencia de la pareja, sino también porque todos dentro de la comisaría se habían ilusionado muchísimo con la posibilidad de que ambas se casaran, cosa que se suponía que iba a pasar en apenas un par de meses.

Incluso Einhart era perfectamente capaz de notar el cambio de ambiente que se desencadenaba por aquella separación. La comisaría de pronto se había vuelto mucho más incómoda que nunca, y aquella sensación muy poco tenía que ver con el papeleo incesante.

─ Esto es demasiado terrible. El cuerpo de policía que tanto amamos está por llegar a su fin ─ dice Verossa en un tono más poético y teatral que pesimista ─. Igual no puedo decir que no he pasado grandiosos momentos aquí, al lado de ustedes. Este trabajo me ha llenado bastante, y tengo que agradecerles que mi convivencia fuera mucho más llevadera.

─ Yo pienso igual, pero pienso que es un poco temprano para estar haciendo despedidas ─ opina Vita.

─ Eso no importa ─ dice Signum ─. Simplemente quiere manifestar lo que piensa, y eso no es malo. En todo caso, si nos logramos salvar y Nakajima llega a seguir como alcalde, sólo veríamos este momento como otro drama tonto de Acouss-san.

─ Vamos, no hace falta ser tan cruel en un momento como este ─ dice Verossa sin perder el humor ─. Ahora mismo estamos en un problema bastante grave, y por ello necesitamos mantener el humor en el lugar de trabajo para no caer ante la depresión. Recuerden que eso es precisamente lo que quieren nuestros enemigos.

─ Estoy de acuerdo ─ interviene Shario ─. En este mismo momento, cuando las cosas van terriblemente mal y el panorama no es nada alentador, tenemos que mantenernos unidos y mantener la moral en alto y enfrentar los problemas juntos. Es la única manera en que podremos vencer, y de otra forma.

─ Muy bien dicho. Ese es el espíritu de lucha que necesitamos en este momento ─ anima Verossa sonriente ─. Puede que nuestras tenientes estén pasando por un mal rato, pero precisamente para cubrir estas ausencias que están sufriendo es que estamos nosotros. Somos luchadores. Somos los defensores de la ley y el orden de la ciudad de Midchilda ¡Somos policías!

El grupo entero se levanta y apoya las palabras de apoyo de Verossa, pero fuera de ese intento por mantener el espíritu se encontraba Einhart. Ella tenía la cabeza en otro lado, más específicamente en los planes de la banda para llevar a cabo el robo al bando cambiario de Midchilda. El golpe era grande, pero a la vez era muy peligroso, pese a que inevitablemente los policías perderían rendimiento por los problemas que derivan de la separación de Nanoha y Fate.

Era preocupante, pero había un plan de acción, y Einhart se había comprometido a apegarse al plan, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

─ Ahí está el banco. El último paso que nos queda para glorificar nuestra banda y pasar a la historia como la banda criminal más grande de toda la historia ─ dice Jail al usar unos binoculares para revisar la entrada del banco ─. Ya ustedes saben cómo debemos operar, que lo hemos discutidos varias veces.

─ Así es. Estamos listos para lo que sea ─ responde Nove con bastante confianza.

─ Esto tiene que ser rápido y fulminante. Nunca nadie nos olvidará luego de que perpetremos este grandioso robo ─ dice Une.

─ Einhart por su parte estará dándonos informe de los movimientos de la policía. Ella finalmente ha sido asignada para vigilarnos e informar a distancia, por lo que estará pendiente de cualquier cambio de estrategia durante la persecución ─ avisa Vivio con una macabra sonrisa ─. En ella reside nuestra carta del triunfo, en caso de que a esos bobos de la ley se les ocurra algo bueno para detenernos.

─ Viendo lo visto, no hay ninguna excusa para fallar ─ advierte Quattro ─. Nuestra única victoria es la victoria de todos en esta operación. Un solo fallo de uno de nosotros significará el fracaso de todo el grupo, así que debemos centrarnos como se debe.

─ Muy bien dicho ─ felicita Jail con una sonrisa ─. Y también saben en qué estamos de acuerdo todos: Si conseguimos el objetivo lo celebraremos con una gran fiesta con pizza esta noche.

─ Estoy lista para arrasar. Empecemos ahora ─ Sein ya tenía preparada su arma.

─ Yo también. Esto va a ser divertido ─ dice Cinque.

Ya sin más que decir, la banda se sube a cuatro furgonetas que empiezan su marcha hacia el banco. El mismo no parecía muy patrullado, y eso implicaba dos cosas: La policía no lo creía como el siguiente objetivo o tendría policías escondidos para dar la sorpresa a mitad de la operación. Pero estaban seguros que sería la policía quien se lleve la sorpresa. La banda iba muy bien armada, tenían un plan bastante bien planteado, y encima tenían a Einhart para respaldarles en caso de que surgiese cualquier imprevisto. Nada podría fallar. Ese robo iba a ser un éxito absoluto.

* * *

 **Banco**

Cerca de la entrada se encontraba nada menos que Nanoha, y tras ella se encontraban escondidos Verossa, Vita, Shamal y Zafira. Al grupo le causaba algo de preocupación cuando Fate había anunciado que no participaría en la operación. Habían más policías escondidos en las cercanías, y de hecho, todo el personal disponible había sido incluido en la operación, y hasta Einhart se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio cercano con el propósito de informarles de cualquier eventualidad. No podían permitirse fallos. El futuro del cuerpo de policía dependía de lo que fueran a hacer allí y ahora.

─ Chicos, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepan que confío en ustedes ─ dice Nanoha con seriedad, y el grupo asiente ─. Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros y detendremos a todos los integrantes de la banda Scaglietti que nos sea posible. No fallaremos en esta ocasión.

─ Cuenta con nosotros. Vamos a impedir el robo al banco y los detendremos a todos ─ dice Shamal.

─ Aunque nos vaya la vida en ello ─ dice Zafira.

─ Usted ordene, teniente, y nosotros actuaremos conforme a la orden ─ dice Verossa.

Nanoha asiente. Pese a lo terrible que se veía todo, era una grata sensación ver que contaba con la inquebrantable lealtad de sus subordinados. Mira en la direcciones en que estaban los demás policías. Shario, Ginga, Signum, Vice... Todos estaban tan listos como su grupo acompañante para darlo todo para detener a la banda. Sólo les quedaba esperar a que llegase el momento de inicio, y entonces entrarían en acción.

* * *

 **Con Einhart**

La novata estaba revisando todo el perímetro, pendiente de cada cosa que esté pasando en los alrededores. Era la primera vez que era asignada en alguna tarea para detener a Jail y su banda, pero obviamente su tarea como doble agente significaba que también estaba dispuesta a informar al grupo criminal para facilitar su huida ante cualquier dificultad que se presente.

─ _Vivio a Einhart. Vivio a Einhart ¿Qué tal va la situación en la entrada?_ ─ se escucha la voz de su novia y ama.

─ Aquí Einhart. Pues por ahora todos los policías están en guardia y a la espera de que ustedes vayan. Tengan mucho cuidado con el flanco derecho, que por ahí hay más agentes ─ responde Einhart al echar otra mirada a la calle ─. El banco no está muy vigilado desde dentro, por lo que allí tendrán la parte más fácil y rápida.

─ _Muy bien, pues informaré al grupo_ ─ dice Vivio con tono complacido ─. _Una vez que esto termine y consigamos el robo más grande e importante, quedas invitada a nuestra fiesta, e incluso puede que tengamos algo de "acción personalizada"_.

Einhart se pone bastante roja, pero la verdad es que le encantaba esa idea. Vivio no solo era adorable, sino que también podía ser tan seductora como se le antoje, y eso mismo había enganchado a Einhart. Haría hasta lo imposible para que ella esté bien, y por eso estaría pendiente hasta del más mínimo detalle de lo que ocurra en la calle.

─ De acuerdo. Estaré allí esta noche ¿Tendría que ir casual o hay etiqueta?

─ _Como a ti más te guste, que la fiesta es para disfrutar y para reír como locos toda la noche_.

─ Entonces ya pensaré qué ponerme ─ dice Einhart ─. Te amo, Vivio. Haré todo lo posible para que tú estés bien, incluso intervenir personalmente si algo malo llega a pasar.

─ _No dudo que lo harías, pero estoy segura que no va a pasar nada grave_ ─ la voz de Vivio causaba alivio en Einhart ─. _Ya lo sabes. Esta misma noche. Te estaré esperando_.

─ Y yo estaré ahí. Cuenta conmigo.

─ _Ya lo estoy haciendo, mi dulce Einhart_.

La comunicación es cortada, y Einhart se guarda la radio que le había dado Cinque el día anterior. El gran momento estaba por llegar, y Einhart estaba lista.

* * *

 **Con la banda Scaglietti**

Los criminales ya se habían metido en las furgonetas y los motores estaban encendidos. Únicamente faltaba la voz de mando de Jail para que las furgonetas iniciasen su terrible marcha hacia la entrada del banco. Estaban armados hasta los dientes y tenían todas las rutas de escape bien fijadas. Une, Cinque, Due y Otto tenían la labor de estar al volante, y es que esta vez el propio Jail estaría al frente, listo para disparar si así hiciese falta. El invicto grupo no tenía miedo a nada, y la policía estaba por presenciar el mayor fracaso de toda su existencia.

─ En sus marcas ─ dice Jail con la radio encendida para que sus subordinado escuchasen sin problemas ─, listos ─ las furgonetas empiezan a rugir, a la espera del momento de arranque, y la banda entera estaba la mar de emocionada ─, ¡A CORRER!

Y la marcha empieza. Las furgonetas corren por las calles, llamando la atención y haciendo que los transeúntes se lanzaran a los lados para evitar ser arrollados por aquellos funestos vehículos. En menos de un minuto ya estaban en la entrada del banco.

Jail Scaglietti es el primero en salir al exterior, con dos UZIs en sus manos apuntando para así disparar a cualquiera que intente arremeter contra él o sus subordinados sin ninguna piedad. La banda entera sale tras él, también estaban bien armados, y juntos empiezan la caminata hasta la puerta del banco.

─ _La policía está a la espera de la orden de la teniente Takamachi para entrar en acción_ ─ avisa Einhart por la radio, y los integrantes oían todo por auriculares para prevenir que la información se colara y Einhart quedara expuesta.

─ Excelente. Tenemos todavía algo de tiempo para actuar ─ dice Sein, la cual estaba impaciente por pegar tiros ─. Espero que no se tarden demasiado, que me siento como protagonista de un videojuego de guerra.

─ Ya llegará el momento. No te impacientes ─ avisa Vivio divertida, y ella también iba armada para efectuar el robo.

El robo ya había dado comienzo. El momento de la verdad había llegado, y la banda entera estaba bastante emocionada ante la perspectiva de la victoria.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y ya estamos en los últimos capítulos. No sé si queden dos o tres más, pero estamos cerca del final. Va a ser un auténtico reto dar un final con broche de oro, pero estén seguros de que haré hasta lo imposible para que sea épico. Ya sin más que decir, me despido y les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos.

Hasta otra


	11. Baches inesperados

Empecemos ahora mismo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que se va acercando lentamente a su final. Así es, tal y como lo leen, pero el final va a ser por todo lo alto, por lo que no hace falta preocuparse.

 **Baches inesperados**

Nove, Une, Sein, Otto y Due entran rápidamente al banco y proceden rápidamente a llevar a cabo el atraco, mientras que Jail, Quattro, Cinque, Sette, Deici y Vivio se quedan para vigilar el perímetro. Cada uno de ellos iba armado hasta los dientes y no pensaban tener piedad de nadie que pretendiese atravesarse en su camino. En menos de cinco minutos ya el dinero del banco había sido completamente sustraído, así que el grupo se dispone a subirse rápidamente en las furgonetas, todavía a la espera de que apareciese la policía a intentar detenerlos.

─ Vaya policías más gallinas ─ se mofa Quattro al tomar el volante ─. Así no vale la pena estar pegando tiros. Me han decepcionado bastante, a pesar que supuestamente están débiles.

─ Ya lo creo. Ahora tenemos que irnos ─ ordena Jail.

Justo en el momento en que las furgonetas inician movimiento es que aparecen los policías para detener a la banda criminal. Fue algo tardado, pero la banda los había estado esperando todo el tiempo. Une abre la puerta del contenedor de una de las furgonetas y saca, una vez hecho eso, una torreta que se encontraba fijada al vehículo. Nanoha, que estaba liderando al primer grupo de policías, ya se esperaba que fueran a salir así de fuerte desde un primer momento.

─ ¡Tengan mucho cuidado! ¡Disparen a las ruedas para ralentizarlos! ─ ordena la cobriza al momento en que empiezan los tiros.

Une y Cinque, las encargadas del armamento fijo, se ponen a disparar y a dispersas a todos los policías, y éstos tratan como sea de cumplir la instrucción de Nanoha, pero no resultaba nada fácil cuando el objetivo empezaba a alejarse a gran velocidad y forzaba a los demás a esconderse. Las patrullas salen de las calles cercanas al banco, y así inicia la persecución más importante de los últimos años en Midchilda. Nanoha estaba determinada a no permitir que la banda de Jail Scaglietti se escapara. Era capaz de dar su propia vida con tal de acabar con todo esto en ese mismo momento.

─ ¡Ginga, mantén la puntería! ¡Vamos a mostrarles que vamos enserio! ─ ordena Nanoha desde una de las patrullas.

─ ¡A la orden, teniente! ─ responde Ginga de forma diligente.

─ Vaya que son persistentes. Eso lo hace bastante divertido ─ dice Vivio con una sonrisa maligna ─. Jefecito, parece que tendremos que ampliar nuestro frente de juego.

─ ¿Acaso quieres disparar? ─ dice Jail curioso.

─ Hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad de poner en práctica mi entrenamiento con las armas. Esta sería una oportunidad perfecta.

─ Muy bien, pero recuerda que no te debes dejar herir ─ aconseja Jail ─. Un cuerpo con heridas pierde belleza estética, y eres todavía demasiado joven para hacerte fea a base de cicatrices.

─ Lo sé, jefe.

Vivio se posiciona detrás de Une y abre fuego contra las patrullas. El incremento de las balas disparadas hace que los policías reaccionaran de una manera más caótica para seguir en la persecución. Más patrullas aparecen y disparan, pero la banda de Jail Scaglietti no se muestra intimidada en absoluto.

─ Vivio, infórmanos de lo que nos espera en el camino ─ dice Jail con la radio en la mano.

─ _Hay cuatro patrullas apertrechado a dos esquinas de distancia. Deben girar a la izquierda, que es donde podrán evadir mejor a los policías_ ─ informa Einhart.

─ Ya escuchaste lo que Einhart dijo, Quattro. Vamos a la izquierda y dejémoslo en ridículo.

─ Será un placer, jefazo.

Quattro acelera en su marcha y da el giro indicado, y ambas furgonetas consiguen alejarse con gran rapidez de sus perseguidores. Nanoha bufa molesta y trata de apuntar mejor para ralentizar las furgonetas, pero nada parecía funcionar.

─ ¡Tomen eso! ¡Nosotros somos los mejores! ─ dice Cinque con una sonrisa sádica.

La gente que estaba en las calles se iba corriendo al edificio más cercano y se escondía donde podía para impedir que le alcanzara aquella ráfaga de balas que parecía no tener fin. Jail sigue consultando la dirección a Einhart, y ésta sin ningún problema le decía qué rutas debían tomar las furgonetas. De ese modo se iban separando más y más de las patrullas, y Nanoha daba gritos al aire para que todos los agentes de policía que la acompañaban mantuvieran la formación y el ímpetu.

─ ¡Jajajaja! Nanoha Takamachi, sin tu novia tus cualidades se reducen bastante. No pareces la líder que sueles ser ante tus chiquillos ─ dice Quattro dando una breve mirada al retrovisor.

─ Pobrecita, como consuelo deberíamos regalarle una canción ─ dice Jail ─. Sería un tema original de nosotros, y podríamos titularlo algo así como "los vencimos sin ningún problema". Yo creo que sería genial.

─ Ojalá estuviese ahí cuando lo reciban para echarme unas risas ─ responde Quattro sin apartar la mirada del camino.

Más atrás, entre las patrullas de policía, se encontraba Verossa sacando un rifle de francotirador. Ya los objetivos estaban bastante lejos para seguir intentando darles con una pistola. Eso, a juicio de Verossa, no tenía sentido intentarlo. Apunta cuidadosamente a las llantas de una de las furgonetas, y ya cuando tenía fijado el blanco, dispara. El tiro fue más que certero, pues no solo le da a la llanta trasera de la aquella furgoneta, sino que la bala atraviesa la llanta y consigue darle a la rueda delantera también, alcanzando hasta el rin de la rueda. La furgoneta en cuestión empieza a desestabilizarse, y Jail se asusta al darse cuenta de ello.

─ ¿Qué está pasando allá?

─ _¡Nos acaban de dar!_ ─ responde Due por la radio ─ _Las dos llantas acaban de ser severamente dañadas, y ni siquiera el sistema de cubierta automática puede ayudarnos. Estamos en un grave problema_.

─ ¿Qué se supone que está pasando? ─ esta vez interviene Vivio con su arma en mano.

─ _Tal parece que uno de los policías salió de lo convencional y nos apuntó con un rifle. Ya no están usando pistolas. Eso no estaba contemplado en sus planes_ ─ Jail y Vivio palidecen al escuchar la respuesta de Due.

─ ¿Improvisaron? ¿Esa gente improvisó? ─ Vivio se lleva una mano en la cabeza ─ ¡Primera vez en mi vida que oigo algo como eso! Tanto tiempo que los derrotábamos gracias a su deficiente orden, y ahora la iniciativa de uno solo va a ser suficiente para ponernos nerviosos ¿Cómo es eso posible?

─ Ni idea, pero no podemos dejarnos vencer por esto ─ Jail prepara su arma para también él entrar en acción ─. Nadie nos va a derrotar, eso lo juro.

Acto seguido, tanto Jail Scaglietti como Vivio se ponen a disparar contra las patrullas, procurando que no volviesen a atinar contra las llantas, pues eso sería lapidario para el grupo entero. Pero no contaban con que cerca de allí, armada con un fusil, estaba nada menos que la otra teniente del cuerpo de policía, Fate Testarossa, y ella apunta a las llantas de la furgoneta en que estaban Jail y Vivio.

─ Han caído en la trampa ─ dice la rubia antes de disparar.

Jail, Vivio y Une fueron tomadas desprevenidas por el efecto inmediato y casi no fueron capaces de sostenerse para evitar caer. Eso dio una gran oportunidad a los policías para darles alcance.

─ ¡Mierda! ¡Parece que nos están dando alcance! ─ dice Jail entre molesto y nervioso ─ ¡Quattro, tenemos que parar, y lo mismo para ti, Sein! ─ dice esta vez a la radio.

─ _Está hecho, pero no tenemos otro medio de transporte_ ─ responde Sein.

─ ¿En qué momento es que quedamos así de jodidos? ─ dice Vivio enfadada.

─ Ni idea, pero tenemos que salir de aquí corriendo como si hubiese un mañana ─ dice Une mientras tomaba nuevamente el control de la torreta ─. Ustedes váyanse, mientras yo me quedo disparando para mantenerlos a raya.

─ Entiendo que te guste hacerte la valiente y genial del grupo, pero acuérdate que somos todos o ninguno ─ advierte Quattro al frenar ─. Lo que debemos hacer es que todos saquemos las armas y abramos fuego a la vez.

─ ¿Y quién podrá llevarse el botín si todos nos quedamos? ─ critica Une ─ Esto es lo mejor. Ya después verán cómo sacarme de la cárcel, pero no podemos permitirnos quedarnos por lentos. Mejor una a que caigamos todos.

─ Tu lealtad siempre nos inspira, pero igual tendríamos que darte algo de soporte para que también tengas oportunidad de huir ─ propone Jail ─ ¿Ya estamos? ¡Hora de correr como desgraciados! ¡Einhart!

─ _¡Aquí estoy!_ ─ responde la espía del cuerpo de policía.

─ ¡Necesito que nos des una ruta de escape de emergencia! ¿Tienes alguna vía desde tu campo de vista?

─ _Hay una entrada de un edificio abandonado cerca de ustedes. Todavía están a tiempo para entrar allí antes de que la policía los vea_.

Jail y Vivio no esperan más y encabezan la carrera que realiza todo el grupo para ocultarse de la persecución policial. Hasta el momento Einhart había sido bastante efectiva para informarles ante las movilizaciones de la policía, y en ese momento confiaban en ella más que nunca, pues de ella dependía la posibilidad de escapar de allí, pero no se esperaban con que de aquella entrada saliese nada menos que a Yuuno Scrya, y junto a él estaban varios hombres bien armados, los cuales resultaban ser los miembros del personal de vigilancia del alcalde Nakajima. Jail, Vivio, Cinque, Sein, Nove, Otto, Due, Quattro, Sette y Deici no comprendían cómo es que se habían metido en esa situación. Todo se había puesto de cabeza en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no hubo quien pudiera preverlo.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Nos han atrapado? ─ dice Deici incrédula.

─ Jail Scaglietti y compañía ─ aparece Nanoha con su pistola en mano, y tras ella estaban Ginga, Verossa y Vita llevando a la capturada Une ─, ustedes están arrestados por los cargos de robo a mano armada, contrabando, tráfico de influencias, resistencia repetida al arresto, entre otras causas. Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, y cualquier cosa que digan puede y será usado en su contra.

─ Lo típico ─ dice Vivio dándose un facepalm.

─ Esto es increíble. Siento que estoy viviendo un sueño ─ la propia Vita estaba igual de sorprendida que los criminales ─ ¿Hemos capturado a la banda de Jail Scaglietti? ¿Esto es de verdad?

─ Muy cierto, pero hay más de lo que ustedes pueden ver a simple vista ─ en ese momento aparece Fate, para sorpresa de los demás policías, con excepción de Nanoha ─. Scrya, tu plan ha resultado un éxito rotundo. Gracias a ti hemos capturado a la banda criminal más importante de Midchilda de los últimos años.

─ Vamos, que tampoco es para tanto ─ dice Yuuno acomodándose los lentes.

─ ¿Quéee? ¿Qué significa esto? ─ salta a decir Quattro.

─ Es una historia un poco larga, pero creo que valdría la pena decirles el resumen del mismo ─ dice Nanoha tranquilamente ─. Pero supongo que deberíamos empezar en que ustedes terminaron confiándose demasiado y dieron por sentado que en la policía ya no teníamos la fuerza ni el orden necesarios para detenerlos.

─ ¡Esperen un momento! ─ interrumpe Vita, la cual tenía las mismas ganas que la banda de Scaglietti de saber lo que estaba pasando ─ ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? ¿Qué fe lo que pasó?

─ Todo se debió a un ingenioso plan ideado por el alcalde Nakajima, y que en su momento consultó conmigo para tratar a fondo cada detalle para asegurarnos de que no contara con ninguna grieta ─ empieza a explicar Yuuno ─. Una vez que ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo en lo que deberíamos hacer, le relate del plan a Nanoha, obviamente haciendo que ella jurara confidencialidad hasta que todo el asunto termine, por lo que Nanoha no hablaría de eso con nadie que no fuera la teniente Fate Testarossa. Incluso la capitana Hayate Yagami no sabía nada al respecto, así que también ella se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando se dé cuenta de lo que aconteció.

─ ¿Qué clase de plan era ese? ¿Nos lo dicen ahora, o tenemos que esperar a que regresemos a la comisaría y nos pongamos cómodos? ─ indaga Verossa.

─ No estaría mal decirles desde ahora ─ responde Nanoha ─. Empecemos entonces con la reunión que tuve en secreto con Yuuno-kun...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Una vez más lo reiteró, el final está cerca. No sé si el próximo capítulo o el que le sigue ha de ser el último (lo segundo ocurriría si me alargo demasiado con el relato de Nanoha). Como sea, me despido por el momento. Pórtense bien y miren a ambos lados de la calle.

Hasta otra


	12. Los planes secretos de captura

Un saludo con todos los ánimos a aquellas personas que han estado leyendo esta historia de principio a fin. Vamos a continuar, con el dato curioso de que el capítulo entero es un flashback (es la primera vez que hago algo así, pero tampoco es que importe demasiado). En fin, comencemos.

 **Los planes secretos de captura**

Luego que Yuuno tuviera la oportunidad y el consentimiento de Nanoha para reunirse en el despacho de él a solas, no dudan en tomar asiento para así estar cómodos. Nanoha sólo esperaba que la reunión no resultase demasiado larga, especialmente porque tenía hambre y quería regresar a casa.

─ Sé que has tenido un duro día de trabajo y que quieres descansar, así que trataré de ser lo más claro posible para no alargar esto mucho más de lo necesario ─ Yuuno sirve rápidamente dos tazas de café y le ofrece uno a Nanoha, la cual acepta ─. Como ya te dije, esto es algo que no debe salir de aquí, pase lo que pase. Esto que te diré podría determinar el futuro del cuerpo de policía y de toda la policía.

─ Lo comprendo, Yuuno-kun ─ responde Nanoha sin titubear ─ ¿De que se trata lo que quieres decirme?

─ Es sobre una estrategia que elaboró originalmente el alcalde Nakajima para detener al grupo criminal liderado por Jail Scaglietti. Si esto funciona, ustedes lograrán un auténtico hito al capturar al grupo criminal más importante y escurridizo en muchos años en la ciudad de Midchilda.

─ Estoy bastante de acuerdo contigo en que esa banda es escurridiza ─ bufa Nanoha con molestia ─. No parece haber ninguna manera de atraparlos. Su capacidad de coordinación supera la nuestra de una manera bastante terrible, y lo peor es que el gobernador...

─ Eso lo sé. El alcalde Nakajima y yo también estuvimos muy disgustados al recibir la noticia de que sólo nos enviarían a una novata a trabajar en el caso, a pesar de que es obvio que necesitamos un número bastante importante de refuerzos experimentados para al menos capturar a uno solo de esos criminales ─ Yuuno hace una corta pausa para beber un sorbo de café ─. Casi todos en la concejalía de la ciudad están desconcertados, y por eso no queda otra opción que aplicar esta estrategia para salvar el pellejo ante la arremetida propagandística de Regius.

─ ¿Y qué estrategia es esa exactamente, Yuuno-kun?

─ Es necesario generar un ambiente de crisis dentro de la comisaría.

Nanoha se queda muda mientras Yuuno le dirigía una mirada grave ¿Estaba él hablando enserio? ¿Un ambiente de crisis en el cuerpo de policía para salvar a la policía? ¿Cómo podía eso ser posible? La idea que le expresaba Yuuno sonaba demasiado ilógica para ser maquinada por el alcalde Nakajima, y todavía más para que el rubio se la expresara, pero sabía que era necesario escuchar el resto de la historia para ver si así conseguía encontrarle sentido a todo aquello.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con una crisis? Yuuno-kun, ya bastantes problemas estamos teniendo para hacer algo contra la banda de Scaglietti así como estamos ¿De qué manera nos ayudaría empeorar las cosas más de lo que ya están?

─ Ocurre lo siguiente, Nanoha: Una de las peculiaridades que distingue a muchos grupos criminales es que tienden a subestimar a los debilitados y a los indefensos, y es bastante sabido que la banda de Scaglietti se moviliza de una manera bastante coordinada, por lo que es necesario darles la impresión de debilitamiento e inestabilidad interna para que se hagan la idea de que están ganando esta guerra que tenemos. Si el plan funciona, ellos tarde o temprano se confiarán y bajarán la guardia, y eso nos dará una gran oportunidad para asestarles un golpe fuerte que no vean venir. Sólo así podremos vencerlos.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará así de fácil? ─ Nanoha seguía sin creérselo.

─ La banda de Scaglietti no es un enemigo fácil, y esta estrategia para vencerlos tampoco lo es. Se trata de un proceso lento y que es necesario que tengas bajo supervisión constante para asegurarte que funcione.

─ Eso no solo suena complicado, sino que es bastante probable que no funcione ─ objeta Nanoha ─ ¿De qué manera puedo hacer que la banda de Scaglietti se crea esto, si esta información no la puedo compartir con el resto de los policías.

─ En primer lugar, es necesario que esto sea un secreto hermético. Hasta el cuerpo de policía mismo debe estar convencido de estar en un mal momento para que la interpretación sea perfecta, además que debemos evitar a toda costa la filtración de información, pues de otro modo la banda de Scaglietti se daría cuenta de lo que maquinamos y no mordería el anzuelo.

─ Esa parte suena lógica, pero sigue sin convencerme.

─ No te culpo ─ dice Yuuno con una sonrisa, y toma otro sorbo de café ─. Y para que esto te convenza menos, es necesario que este proceso de crisis se extienda un buen rato. Ustedes deben fallar unas cuantas veces en detener a la banda para que ellos se convenzan completamente de su debilidad, y de ese modo se sentirán confiados e invencibles, lo cual hará que tarde o temprano se descuiden, y cuando eso pase, es necesario que tengan a agentes asignados en secreto para la captura de la banda, pues todavía existiría la posibilidad de que mantengan una defensa lo bastante sólida para repeler cualquier ataque frontal.

─ A ver si entendí lo que me dices ─ Nanoha se soba el puente de la nariz mientras procesaba lo dicho por su amigo ─. Debo someter a todo el cuerpo de policía en un estado de fingida debilidad que hasta ellos mismos se crean, dar esa impresión ante la banda de Scaglietti durant un buen rato, y al final hacer que algunos policías ataquen por la espalda mientras la banda de Scaglietti piensa que triunfa riéndose de nosotros.

─ Exactamente ─ Yuuno se acomoda los lentes con un solo movimiento ─. Es seguramente el plan más extraño e ilógico que hayas escuchado en tu vida, pero campo de la estrategia es así. A veces el triunfo depende de movimientos extraños o aparentemente fallidos para luego asestar un golpe maestro. Por supuesto que para hacer esto hace falta tu consentimiento, o de otro modo que sea como ustedes digan, pero el secreto de esto debe permanecer, Nanoha.

La cobriza permanece en silencio un buen rato, tratando de asimilar la información recibida. Los riesgos eran bastante altos, y la posibilidad de fallar también lo era. Se aprieta los nudillos, y entonces mira a los ojos a su amigo.

─ ¿Qué pasará si esto falla, Yuuno-kun?

─ Pues pasará que Regius conseguirá su objetivo de convertirse en el próximo alcalde de Midchilda, y en el acto empezará a cumplir sus amenazas de arrestar a todos los funcionarios que hayan declarado, al menos una sola vez, su simpatía hacia el alcalde Nakajima. Y eso es algo bastante malo, pues conociendo el radicalismo de su proceder, es bastante probable que también vaya tras nuestras familias si no nos captura al primer intento. En ese caso, te ofrecería lo siguiente, Nanoha: Yo personalmente pagaré un viaje para ti y para Fate para que regresen a la ciudad de Uminari, donde están sus familias, y allí podrán estar a salvo de Regius, y también quiero que te lleves a Arf si eso llega a pasar.

─ ¿Estás seguro de eso, Yuuno-kun?

─ Bastante. Prefiero pudrirme yo solo en prisión el tiempo que haga falta a permitir que le hagan nada a Arf, y más tomando en cuenta que está todavía a mitad de su embarazo. No puedo permitir que viva un horror así, y por eso te la debes llevar si todo el plan falla.

Nanoha se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. La manera en que Yuuno le daba a entender su disposición a sacrificarse por el plan daba fe de su esperanza en su efectividad. Como amiga, ella tenía el deber de apoyar a Yuuno, por lo que al final toma su decisión.

─ Muy bien, Yuuno-kun. Acepto los términos del plan.

* * *

 **Más adelante, con Fate y Einhart**

─ Hay algunas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo ─ dice Fate aprovechando que Einhart estaba en su respectivo cubículo.

─ No hay problema. Le puedo oír, teniente ─ dice Einhart fingiendo tranquilidad, esperando no ser descubierta.

─ Primero que nada, quiero saber cómo te ha ido con tus nuevos compañeros ─ Fate da una breve mirada a los demás policías.

─ La verdad es que muy bien. Son muy amables y todo eso ─ responde Einhart con nerviosismo.

─ Vamos, que no tienes que ser tan tímida ─ Fate le da una palmada a la novata ─. Aquí somos como una familia, y por esa razón estamos en el permanente deber de cuidar de todos. Supongo que eso te lo enseñaron en la academia, ¿verdad?

─ En clases no, pero sí tenía algunos compañeros bastante ilusionados con la profesión que me decían algo así a veces ─ admite Einhart.

─ Pues eso está bien. Debes seguir el ejemplo de personas así. Y por cierto ─ Fate esboza una leve sonrisa ─, ayer pude ver que conociste a alguien.

A pesar de no estar comiendo ni bebiendo nada en ese momento, Einhart se atraganta al escuchar aquellas palabras de Fate. Pensaba que no había ningún otro policía cerca cuando conoció a aquella pequeña niña a la que decidió acompañar, y que luego supo que se trataba de Vivio, integrante de la banda de Jail Scaglietti. Fate alza una ceja, notando que Einhart había palidecido muchísimo más de lo esperado.

─ ¿C-cómo supiste que V-Vivio y yo...?

─ ¿Vivio? ¿La chica de identidad misteriosa que supuestamente está en la banda de Jail Scaglietti? Eso sí que no lo sabía.

Einhart no se podía creer que metiese la pata a semejante profundidad. Sus nervios la habían traicionado completamente.

─ N-no quise decir eso... Y-yo me refería a...

─ Tanquilízate, Einhart, que de otro modo acabarás creando un escándalo sin buscarlo ─ Fate sostiene los hombros de Einhart, y ahora se notaba bastante seria ─. Si de verdad has entrado en contacto con la banda de Jail Scaglietti, eso significa que puedes saber sobre sus planes y movidas.

Einhart no dice nada en respuesta. Ya no pensaba que pudiera hundirse más de lo que ya estaba. Estaba segura que Fate levantaría cargos en su contra por encubrimiento simplemente por no haber avisado desde un primer momento, pero es que no quería poner en peligro a Vivio, con lo enamorada que había quedado de ella en apenas unos momentos.

─ ¿C-cómo...?

─ ¿Cómo lo supe? Eres una novata, Einhart, y te trajeron para ayudarnos en un caso que ya es complicado para policías experimentados y bastante capaces. Me abrogué la tarea de vigilarte a distancia para cerciorarme que cumplías tu debes según lo que se espera de tu parte ─ Fate mira a su alrededor, encontrando que no había nadie cerca ─. No te preocupes por nada. No diré nada, pero sabes que tu posición ahora mismo es bastante grave, y más tomando en cuenta que si Regius toma el poder en la alcaldía, en lo que te vean el más mínimo nexo te verás en problemas muy serios.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Einhart estaba que entraba en pánico.

─ No sé qué tan cercana te hayas hecho a esa chica llamada Vivio en tan poco tiempo, pero debes ser consciente de que es una criminal, y por eso tenemos que detenerla, y si a ese caso vamos, sería preferible que la capturemos nosotros, porque el cuerpo de policía que establecería Regius no dudaría en tirar a matar ante la más mínima excusa que puedan tener.

Eso sonaba bastante terrible. Einhart no quería que Vivio corriese peligro, pero no es que viera la cárcel como una opción fiable, pues Vivio le había revelado que era ya mayor de edad. Quería protegerla, pero ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer.

─ Y-yo... Pase lo que pase, no quiero que Vivio sufra ningún daño.

─ Por tu gesto lo sé, y te prometo que no le haremos ningún daño ─ Fate ahora toma una de las manos de Einhart, casi con un aire maternal ─. Tampoco le diré a nadie ahora para que la capturen. No tenemos idea de qué pueda aguardar en aquella casa, y además ignoramos si ellos cuentan con alguna vía de escape, por lo que emboscarlos no saldría a cuenta. No. Einhart, si de verdad tuviste contacto con la banda de Jail Scaglietti, ellos seguramente esperarán que te conviertas en una espía que les facilite cualquier información interna para así adelantarse a nosotros con mayor eficacia. Puedes hacerlo si así te lo exigen.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Einhart no entendía qué quiso decir Fate. Simplemente no le veía ningún sentido.

─ Puedes facilitarle información interna si te la exigen. Ahora mismo es importante que ellos confíen en ti para que sigas estando cerca de ellos ─ Fate dice aquello en voz baja para que sólo Einhart la oiga ─. Eso sí: También me debes decir todo sobre tus reuniones con ellos. Sé que te estoy pidiendo algo muy difícil, especialmente porque eres una novata, pero ahora mismo eres la única que puede hacerlo. Si las cosas salen bien, te prometo que Vivio permanecerá intacta una vez arrestada, y también nos aseguraremos que su presidio sera lo más seguro posible.

Einhart no sabía qué decir exactamente. Fate sonaba sincera, y la posibilidad de que la llegada de Regius a la alcaldía le daba mucho miedo. Había prometido proteger y ayudar a Vivio, y negarse a cooperar obligaría a Fate a tomar medidas al respecto. Mejor sería ayudarla.

─ Sólo lo haré porque prometió que a Vivio no le pasará nada ─ dice finalmente con un hilo de voz.

─ Y cumpliré mi palabra, Einhart. Pase lo que pase, Vivio estará bien para cuando la capturemos a ella o a algún otro integrante de la banda Scaglietti. Es un poco difícil verlo, pero piensa que haciendo esto permitirás que todos salgamos ganando. Confío en ti, Einhart.

Einhart asiente con un titubeo. Esperaba no equivocarse al confiar en Fate, por muy sincera que ella suene, pero ciertamente no le había quedado otra opción. Convertirse en un agente doble era algo mucho más difícil de lo que jamás había imaginado que haría como policía en sus primeros días en aquel lugar.

Fate hace como si le estuviera guiando en el papeleo, y luego se va de allí para hablar con Nanoha. Tanto la cobriza como la rubia necesitaban mantenerse al día y coordinar toda la información que tuviesen para así no cometer errores en el plan que tenían que poner en práctica. El gran reto empezaba en ese mismo momento.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

No se lo estaban esperando, ¿verdad? Pues bien, aquí lo tienen, y ojalá les haya resultado esclarecedor. Tal parece que el próximo capítulo será el último, así que vamos a cerrar esta historia con broche de oro.

Hasta otra


	13. El fin de la mafia

Hola a todo el mundo. Como seguramente ya ustedes saben, hasta aquí llega la historia de este fanfic. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron hasta el final y a quienes dejaron sus opiniones durante este tiempo (no fue mucho, pero experiencias ha dejado). Ahora sin más preámbulo, a empezar.

 **El fin de la mafia**

Vivio, Jail y los demás criminales estaban la mar de sorprendidos al oír cómo habían conseguido capturarlos. Yuuno, Nanoha y Fate habían librado una muy ingeniosa guerra psicológica contra ellos para disminuir sus defensas, y al final consiguieron capturarles. Las cosa hubiera sido bastante impactante si la cosa hubiera terminado en ese punto, pero es que también estaba el tema de Einhart, y Vivio estaba que no se lo podía creer, y más cuando la ve acercarse al resto del cuerpo de policía. Esperaba que Einhart atacara a traición y procurase liberar al grupo criminal, pero en ningún momento lo hizo. En ese momento supo que Einhart realmente los había guiado a aquella trampa de manera voluntaria, y que la historia de Nanoha y Fate era bastante cierta.

─ Y con esta captura, la banda más peligrosa de toda la ciudad de Midchilda que fuera de las calles. La gente podrá respirar un poco más tranquila de ahora en adelante ─ dice Yuuno muy contento.

─ Y eso sin contar con que Regius empezará a perder apoyo, viendo que la gestión del alcalde Nakajima sí funciona y beneficia a todos los ciudadanos ─ prosigue Nanoha ─. Supongo que también contarás con el alivio de ver nacer a tu hijo, Yuuno-kun.

─ Eso creo también, aunque la verdad prefiero que salga niña, aunque me creas un loco ─ el rubio ríe brevemente y luego se ajusta los lentes ─. Es Arf quien espera un niño. A ella le hace ilusión tener un hijo fuerte y rudo, aunque primero tendremos que ver qué sale y luego educarle como se debe para que no llegue a delincuente, por muy rudo o ruda que llegue a ser.

─ Eso es bastante cierto, aunque ahora tenemos que volver a la comisaría ─ interviene Fate ─. Tenemos que llevarnos a la banda y ponerlos a todos tras las rejas.

─ Eso fue una cosa sorprendente ─ Shario aparece detrás de Fate ─. Fate-san, la verdad es que me había llevado un grandísimo susto cuando creí que se había peleado con Nanoha-san y usted se habían peleado y que no volverían a estar juntas.

─ Todo aquello fe fingido, así no debes preocuparte, Shari ─ dice Fate con gran tranquilidad ─. Y por si todavía hay alguna duda, las invitaciones para todo el cuerpo de policía a nuestra boda sigue en pie.

─ Igual iría, me da igual que me inviten o no ─ dice Vita sonriendo de lado.

─ Tengo que decir que nos dejaron a todos con la boca abierto. Ni en un millón de años habríamos adivinado lo que ustedes planeaban ─ dice Verossa ─. Especialmente esa parte en que estaban de mal humor por tener dos días seguidos sin pegar el ojo. Ha sido un puntazo esa interpretación de ustedes.

Fate y Nanoha se quedan en silencio, se miran brevemente, y luego empiezan a reírse con algo de nerviosismo, siguiendo la corriente a Verossa. Ahora que no había razones para seguir distraídos, todos empiezan a llevarse a las patrullas a la banda de Scaglietti. Cada uno de ellos iba resistiéndose a su manera.

─ ¡No pienso volver a la correccional! ¡Juré que jamás regresaría! ─ se quejaba Cinque.

─ Tú eres ya mayor de edad ─ corrige Subaru con una gota en la cabeza ─. No te vamos a llevar a ninguna correccional, sino a prisión ¿Que acaso no te diste cuenta?

─ ¿A prisión? Ah bueno, entonces creo que así sí.

─ ¡Planeo volver, y juntos crearemos nuevamente la banda criminal más grande de todas! ─ gritaba Quattro mientras era metida en la patrulla.

─ ¿Sabes que con eso justificas un alargue en tu condena? ─ dice Signum.

─ ¡Planean callarme la boca, pero no podrán detenerme! ─ sigue gritando Quattro como si nada ─ ¡El crimen prevalecerá! ¡Nosotros seremos los ganadores al final!

Signum no quería escucharla más, así que termina cerrando la puerta. Era un alivio que a ella le toca conducir otra de las patrullas, porque Quattro estaba tan insoportable que hasta se vería tentada a dispararle para que se calle.

─ ¡No voy a entrar! ¡No, no, no y no!

─ ¡Entra de una puta vez!

Vita hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer que Sein entrara también, Sein usaba sus propios pies para impedir ser entrada en la patrulla asignada. Vita estaba empezando a enfurecerse, cuando Zafira entra en escena, cierra las piernas de Sein sin mucho esfuerzo, y entre los dos consiguen encerrarla.

Y en cuanto a Vivio, Einhart es la asignada para llevarla, aunque se toma un tiempo mientras la mira con profunda triteza. Vivio evidentemente estaba impactada de ver que Einhart, a quien creía tener seducida y controlada, había resultado haber estado del lado de la policía al final. Lentamente baja su rostro, mientras que Einhart intenta acercarse.

─ Vivio, déjame explicarlo ─ dice con algo de miedo ─. La verdad es que yo...

─ Al final me mentiste. Nos engañaste a todos y nos entregaste a la policía ─ Vivio vuelve a subir el rostro, y la furia que se le veía hacía que Einhart tuviese más miedo todavía ─. Einhart Stratos, eres la persona más vil, sucia, desleal, rastrera, mentirosa y traicionera que he visto en toda mi vida.

─ N-no digas esas cosas ─ Einhart estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar ─. Esto lo hice por ti. No quería que estuvieras en peligro...

─ ¡Eso no me interesa! ─ corta Vivio con brío ─ Me acabas de demostrar la parte más oscura de ti... ¡Y eres todo lo que he deseado de una chica y mucho más! ¡De solo verte siento que me estoy mojando! ─ Einhart de pronto sentía que se había perdido una parte importante en lo que decía Vivio ─ Me acabas de demostrar una capacidad para engañar que tú misma no creías tener. Hubieras tenido un futuro brillante como timadora, justo como yo. Hazme tuya, que te dije que me estoy mojando de solo verte.

Einhart seguía creyendo que se había perdido de algo, pero igual se acerca a Vivio y la va dirigiendo hacia la patrulla, y justo cuando la iba a entrar, se acuerda de algo importante.

─ P-pero... ¿y las esposas? ¿No te sentirás incómoda?

─ ¡Eso no importa! ─ responde Vivio antes de atrapar la boca de Einhart y darle un apasionado y profundo beso ─ ¡Aprovéchate de mi estado de indefensa y usa tu imaginación! Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, tigresa.

Einhart estaba roja hasta las orejas, pero si eso era lo que Vivio creía, pues no tendría ningún problema. Afortunadamente aquella patrulla no conectaba los asientos de piloto y copiloto con los asientos traseros, y además el cristal de las ventanillas estaba ahumado, así que finalmente se decide a entrar junto con Vivio y cierra la puerta. Nanoha y Fate habían estado viendo aquella escena con una cara de sorpresa y una gota en la cabeza.

─ Vaya pareja más singular la que se formó ─ opina Nanoha.

─ Estoy de acuerdo contigo ─ responde Fate.

─ ¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Hasta perdiendo sale ganando! ─ grita Jail entre risas mientras empieza su traslado, y el resto de las patrullas empiezan su marcha en pocos segundos.

* * *

 **Comisaría**

El lugar entero se había convertido en una locura. Empezando por Hayate, todos estaban eufóricos ante el triunfo sin precedentes que significaba la captura de la banda criminal de Jail Scaglietti. La propia castaña es quien, al oír la gran noticia, sale volando de la comisaría para regresar luego cargando una caja grande llena con botellas de champán, pese a las advertencias de Vita y Shamal de que no lo hiciera. También fue motivo de alegría que Nanoha y Fate anunciaran el reanudamiento de los preparativos de la boda entre ellas. Aquello era algo que a todos ilusionaba enormemente, aunque todavía había una persona que no estaba completamente en sintonía con aquel clima de júbilo.

─ ¿Te sientes bien, Ein-chan? ─ aparece Verossa mientras la mencionada estaba revisando algunos informes que había dejado pendientes por la mañana.

─ Sí, estoy bien ─ responde Einhart con la voz apagada ─. Al menos todo este tema se acabó, y supongo que mi trabajo en esta comisaría habrá terminado. Lo que me quedaría será esperar a que el gobernador me asigne de manera oficial, pues la razón por la que vine aquí fue por una emergencia.

─ Ya veo. Pero creo que, donde sea que te vayan a trasladar, los policías con los que te toque trabajar deberán sentirse honrados de tenerte ─ Verossa se sienta al lado de Einhart ─. Nos sorprendiste a todos cuando descubrimos que te habías convertido en un doble agente que había mantenido informadas a las tenientes sobre los movimientos de la banda Scagietti. Tu labor resultó sencillamente admirable.

─ Gracias, pero recuerda que estuve cerca de venderlos a todos sin remedio ─ admite Einhart con tristeza ─. La verdad es que mi mérito en realidad corresponde a la teniente Fate. Yo jamás hice gran cosa.

─ No debes ser tan dura contigo misma. Sí hiciste cosas de un gran valor, lo creas o no, y lo que cuenta es que al final comprendiste la situación y actuaste en favor de la legalidad en la ciudad. Eso no es algo que cualquiera hubiese podido, que te lo digo yo.

Einhart asiente lentamente y estaba por empezar a recoger sus cosas para irse en unas horas, cuando llega Hayate con una botella por la mitad.

─ ¿Adónde vas, Einhart?

─ Pues me tengo que retirar en cuanto la jornada termine, ¿no es obvio?

─ Pues yo creo que tú te quedas ─ Hayate hipa un poco y rodea a Einhart con un brazo ─. Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan me hablaron sobre lo que hiciste, y creo que te has lucido. Por esa razón es que le pedí a Nanoha-chan que le dijera a huroncito que redacte una carta al gobernador para solicitar tu ingreso formal y permanente a este cuerpo.

─ ¿Huroncito? Eso sí que es nuevo. No hay quien se canse de ponerle apodos nuevos a Yuuno-kun ─ dice Verossa entre risas.

─ Como sea, el caso es que quiero que te quedes aquí, Einhart. En poco tiempo te vas a convertir en una oficial altamente capaz, y ni siquiera hace falta que yo lo diga, pues tú misma ya nos has mostrado lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Einhart no sabía qué decir al respecto, salvo que no veía de qué manera agradecer ese voto de confianza que le estaba dando la capitana del cuerpo de policía. Verossa se mostraba también contento, viendo que Einhart era conmovida por aquellas palabras.

─ Vamos, no quedes así, que tenemos trabajo por hacer ─ Verossa le da unas palmadas a Einhart para luego levantarse para atender su propio trabajo ─. Esfuérzate al máximo y da lo mejor, joven promesa.

─ Gracias. Muchas gracias ─ es lo único que se le podía ocurrir a Einhart para decir.

* * *

 **Dos meses después**

En la prisión que se encontraba en las afueras de Midchilda, más específicamente en la sala de visitas, llegaba Vivio, la cual no había perdido el porte y la gestualidad, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en prisión. Einhart era quien había llegado para hacerle visita. A Vivio le alegraba verla, pese a todo.

─ Veo que te va bien en el cuerpo de policía ─ dice Vivio desde su lado de la mesa ─ ¿Vas a decirme ahora que esta mañana atrapaste a diez criminales tú sola?

─ No, tampoco es para tanto ─ responde Einhart con una suave sonrisa ─. Sólo quería verte nuevamente. Sabes que cada vez que puedo vengo para visitarte.

─ Lo sé. Incluso algunas chicas de esta prisión han dicho que habría que apartarte una habitación para que duermas aquí, y que desde luego yo podría estar ahí contigo. Tus constantes visitas me han hecho más famosa incluso que mi historial criminal, y eso es decir bastante.

─ Eso no lo sabía ─ Einhart carraspea un poco, tratando de volver al tema que quería tocar originalmente ─. Vivio, en esta ocasión vine por una razón bastante específica, y es que sabes que somos pareja desde hace unos meses ─ Vivio asiente lentamente ─. Pues bien, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. Es el último paso que siento que me falta para pertenecerte completamente.

─ Hace bastante tiempo, desde la primera vez que vi en aquella plaza, siento que ya eras mía, Einhart. No hace ninguna falta la proposición, aunque igual te digo que acepto, una y mil veces acepto ─ Vivio y Einhart se ponen de pie y se abrazan (Vivio pasa sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Einhart, en vista que estaba esposada) para luego besarse, sacando suspiros y vitoreos de las demás presidiarias que se encontraban en esa parte ─. Ya lo sabes, sí me caso. Aunque tendremos que esperar unos cuantos años para eso, porque recuerda que estoy cumpliendo condena.

─ ¡Eso no es ningún problema! ─ responde Einhart con determinación ─ He hablado con el alcaide de esta prisión, y me dijo que sí hay la posibilidad de que nos casemos aquí ¿Qué te parece la idea, Vivio?

─ Pues se me hace muy divertida. Casarnos en el comedor, teniendo a todas las malvivientes y a mis compañeras criminales en esta prisión como testigos de nuestra unión, será sin duda una experiencia para recordarla por siempre. Es una lástima que el jefecito y Otto no puedan venir, que estoy segura que estarían encantados.

─ Entonces está decidido ─ Einhart le da un corto beso a Vivio antes de continuar ─. Nos casaremos la semana que viene, y hablé sobre esto con Jail Scaglietti y Otto, y tienes razón, les encanta la idea de que nos casemos, a pesar de que fuera yo quien los entregó a todos. No hará falta ninguna indumentaria especial. Podríamos casarnos con nuestra ropa normal por ser una boda civil...

─ ¿Normal? Eso es para bebés ─ interrumpe Vivio con una sonrisa maligna ─. Vamos a casarnos con nuestras ropas características: Yo como presidiaria y tú como policía. Destaquemos con orgullo que vamos a ser el primer matrimonio en la historia de esta ciudad que involucren a una defensora de la ley y a una criminal. Quiero que el día que salga libre y esté infligiendo las normas otra vez, la gente me vea y sepa que la única persona que será capaz de detenerme e impedir que siga delinquiendo es nada menos que mi esposa, y nuestra luna de miel será en mi celda, aunque primero tendré que decirle a Quattro y Sein que se pasen para las otras celdas para darnos espacio, aprovechando que tanto las paredes como la puerta están insonorizadas para prevenir revueltas. Vamos a hacerlo de ese modo, Einhart.

─ Como tú quieras ─ responde Einhart con una gran sonrisa.

─ Y por cierto, ¿las dos tenientes ya se han casado? ─ se interesa Vivio.

─ Hace semanas que lo hicieron. El alcalde Nakajima festejó su reelección precisamente colaborando en la realización de la boda entre Nanoha-san y Fate-san. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí, porque aquella celebración fue sensacional.

─ No creo. Si hubiese estado ahí, lo más probable es que me robe los cubiertos. No, sin duda preferiría quedarme en mi celda, jugando con la consola que Cinque, Une y Due consiguieron encargar para traerla de contrabando ─ Vivio y Einhart se ríen por un momento de aquel comentario ─. Y en cualquier caso, pienso que nuestra boda va a ser mucho mejor.

─ También yo lo creo.

Nuevamente las dos se besan, cuando anuncian que la hora de las visitas se ha terminado. Vivio es llevada nuevamente a su celda mientras Einhart la despedía con la mano. Al momento de perderla de vista, ve finalmente el momento para irse. No entendía cómo, pero aquella delincuente sin remedio le había robado completamente el corazón, y a cambio le había dado el suyo. Era una unión rara en extremo, pero para las dos no podía ser mejor de ninguna otra forma.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido este desenlace? ¿Les ha encantado? Díganlo, no se hagan los desentendidos xD. Y así acaba todo, mis queridos lectores. Para la semana que viene (así lo espero) voy a publicar por segunda vez la encuesta para dar inicio a un nuevo fanfic, el cual sería para marzo o abril, dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas, aunque veo marzo como el mes más probable. Y ahora sin más, me despido de todos ustedes, y nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

Hasta otra


End file.
